Relentless Vindicator - Part One
by dunkingman
Summary: Now he was a prisoner and a test subject for the Shibata LP, a newly formed company headed by Heihachi. As he loses all hope of escaping, Eddy Gordo reflects on his life as to how he wandered into the path of revenge. Then he thinks about how he continues pushing away the one that was closest to him.
1. Introduction

**Relentless Vindicator**

**Introduction**: He was so close, so close to taking out the very man who caused him much pain for the last decade. Yes that man, Kazuya Mishima, the real conspirator of his parents' murders. This time he bit off more than he could chew, for some mistakes were made. Not only did he violate the tournament rules by attempting to kill a competitor during an unofficial bout, he took down soldiers who were working under Heihachi's newest conglomerate. During the chase, he found out about Heihachi's plot to kill off both Kazuya and Jin to retake the Zaibatsu. He didn't care for Jin, even though Jin broke his promise to help cure his master. Kazuya, no one but him will kill Kazuya. However, that night in Russia, there was no escape from the militia of Heihachi's troops. He had to surrender, now a prisoner once again, this time working under Heihachi's company. Feeling helpless after resigning from the Mishima Zaibatsu, the prisoner reflects on his life and how he survived up to this point. The life of Eddy Gordo.


	2. Familia Adeus

**Chapter 1: Familia Adeus**

_Year Spring 2000, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_…

It all started around the time Eddy first enrolled in political science classes at the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. For Eddy, it was the first time he attended public school, since he spent all of his studies at the private school where his mother worked as a counselor. It wasn't a problem for Eddy to be social, since he always stuck his neck out for those who needed help. Something about that was very unusual for a rich boy. Whenever thugs tried to rob him or someone else, he would beat them up beyond recognition. Plus, he was the son of rich Afro Brazilian lawyer by the name of Raymundo "Ray" Gordo who was something like a Johnnie Cochran of court cases in Rio. If ruffians learned that Eddy was Ray's son, they dared not fuck with him.

His parents never approved of Eddy risking his life for the less fortunate, especially his mother, Kokumo. Ray understood Eddy better and usually forgave him, for he was once one of those people living in the favelas. In 2001, Ray was in the midst of fighting a major case involving a foreign business known as the "Organization". It turns out they were funneling drugs and money to a kingpin known within the Rio favelas as the "Serpent". The Serpent used to be part of the Red Command gang, but was cast out due to a misunderstanding involving a murder. Apparently he has found new friends in high places. So much so, that his men have busted up many rich mansions throughout the city and tagging them with the Serpent logo. This means that there will be a new gang war within Rio if these break-ins were going to continue. Ray Gordo had gathered enough evidence to prove the Organization was providing firearms and drugs for the Serpent. There would be no more competition for the Organization to take over corporate affairs in Rio. However, on that sunny spring day, Eddy returned back to his mansion home, only to find out something was terribly wrong.

Eddy drove to his classes by himself this time around for he wanted to gain more driving experience. After a long boring session of classes, he couldn't wait to return home and unwind. When he entered the gates, he voiced the speaker to allow entrance. The machine recognizes his voice and opens the gate, but as Eddy drives his car into the driveway he notices blood along the staircase of the front door. He rushes out of the car and notices several of the butlers who were shot throughout the hallway. Their bodies scattered lying in a pool of blood. Eddy feared for the worst because both his mother and father took the day off work. He runs upstairs and goes into master bedroom and sees his mother at her desk shot up filled with bullet holes. Eddy went to her side and grieved. Everything dear to him was gone, except for his father. Where was he?

Eddy had ventured into his father's study from the opposite end of the hallway. Once he enters inside, he sees his father beaten up to a bloody pulp along the central table. Ray notices his son coming inside and uses whatever strength he had left to call him.

Ray: "Eduardo! My son, you're alive!"

Eddy: "Course I am pai! What happened to you! Did the Serpent do this?"

Ray: "Y…yes. But that isn't…important. Right now, it's not safe for you…here in the city. The police…are on their way here. Tell them…that you killed me because I had gone mad inside the house."

Eddy: "What? No pai! I can't do that!"

Ray (grabs Eddy's shirt): "Eduardo you must! Hide in prison…there is a man I know who will protect you in there!"

Eddy (crying.): "Why pai? Why prison?"

Ray: "Eduardo. This man will show how to live from here…on out. His name is Ho Chi…Myong. Become a vindicator…on my behalf, do…what I could not finish…here….uuuuggg…aaaaahhhhh."

Eddy: "No! PAI!"

Ray Gordo, an affluent lawyer of Rio, passes away in his son's arms. Eddy could hear the loud footsteps of the Special Forces unit of Rio's police coming up the stairs. Since his hands and clothes were covered in his father's blood, it would be easy to say he beat up his father. The troops kick open the study door to find Eddy Gordo with his hands raised and his father dead along the leg of the table. With no questions, the police arrest Eddy and sent him to the local metro jail.

Overnight, news about the death of Ray Gordo permeated throughout the city of Rio and the country. Even more buzz surrounded his alleged hysteria of killing off his family and in return his son killing him. Ray had good friend attorney by the name of Faron Barros who immediately asked to talk with Eddy after this latest incident. He sat alone with Eddy in the interrogation room.

Barros: "Eddy, I've known your father more many years. There is no way I can buy into your story about killing him after he went insane inside the house. I'm almost certain that the Serpent had something to do with your family's murder."

Eddy: "I guess I can't fool you can I? Dad said to go to jail and find a man named Ho Chi Myong."

Barros: "Ho Chi Myong? I don't know who that is, but I can find out. Either way, even if you were to go to jail, the sentence you may get for slaying your father could be as many as 20 years!"

Eddy: "Doesn't matter, I know my parents' killers are still out there, but I can't fight them alone. Maybe this man knows something that I don't about those killers. It's a risk willing to sacrifice for!"

Barros (after some pause): "Alright, I will represent you as your defendant, Eddy. I guarantee to place you in the same prison as this Ho Chi Myong. I have no idea what he looks like, nor his background. You can best believe that he is as dangerous as all the other filth doing their time in prison. Are you sure you want this young man?"

Eddy: "Yes. I need to do this."

Barros: "Then I wish you the best Eddy. Be safe."

Over the next few days, Faron Barros did locate the prisoner Ho Chi Myong, but no picture was given in his profile. Myong was currently serving a 25 year sentence for the murder of his wife in a state penitentiary within Rio de Janeiro, but well outside the city itself. Barros' gut hated the idea of sending Eddy to jail in order to protect himself, but he honored to respect his friend's dying wish. So the story of Eddy slaying his father remained relevant. Sure enough on the trial date, the judge went along to send Eddy to prison, but surprisingly, only for 8 years. Eddy in his prison suit handcuffed, was dragged out of the courtroom with his head down. But at the last minute he glances at his lawyer Barros, who assured his safety and good luck with a nod of approval.

* * *

Notes: Feedback is more than welcome.


	3. Ho Chi Myong

**Chapter 2 – Ho Chi Myong**

_Year Fall 2000, Itaperuna Penitentiary, Itaperuna, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_…

The newest prisoner, Eddy Gordo boarded the bus heading to his destination, the Itaperuna Penitentiary located in Northern Rio de Janeiro State. Some of the worst criminals within the state made this their home while serving their time. When he arrived, the officers forced Eddy to put on his jail suit and letting go of his personal belongings, including the ring his father bout him for his latest birthday. Eddy was sent to a private room and got chained from the hands up. The main enforcer of the prison enters the room and prepared his whip to give Eddy a newcomers' welcome.

Warden: "So you're the latest fresh meat I see!"

Eddy: "Who are you?"

Warden: "The name is Vila Nova, but you better start respecting me right away like all the other prisoners, otherwise you'll be getting worse whippings like I'm going to give you now! (Cracks his whip)

Eddy: "What kind of prison is this?"

Warden: "Your worst nightmare kid. I'll go easy on you, just 15 lashes. Consider this your baptism. If you start some shit with anyone else here, expect to get worse from me! HA!"

Eddy (Whip hits Eddy on his back): "Aaaaaggghhhh!"

Even with 15 lashes, Eddy's back and torso was very bruised and battered from the whip. The Warden only smirked and unhooked Eddy from his chains. Eddy was in too much pain to do anything else. The officers came inside, handcuffing Eddy again, and sent him to his cell. No treatment for his wounds, just tossed inside his dungeon like a wounded animal. Eight years in this craphole was going to be miserable.

Naturally for a newcomer, it was hard to not be noticed by the veteran prisoners of the jail. Some of them pushed Eddy around during social hour, but Eddy did not retaliate, he just took it, not to cause a fuss. Even in the mess hall, Eddy was often bribed to give extra food as an exchange for not getting punked. With little food, Eddy often went overnight starving. Only a week had passed since he arrived, sooner or later this Ho Chi Myong character was going to have to show his face somehow. However, one day, a veteran prisoner would finally answer his question.

As usual, Eddy was awoken by the guard to come eat breakfast. After standing in line, a small frail looking prisoner from behind, interrupted Eddy's train of thought as he got his grits and gravy. Eddy turns around to see who this guy was.

Man: "You're new around here aren't cha?"

Eddy: "Yea, what about it?"

Man: "Something is on your mind isn't it? Why don't we sit together?"

Eddy: "Whatever."

Eddy went about to sitting down with this prisoner. Oddly enough, no one messed with him despite his small stature. He had to have stood only 4'11". Unlike the others, he was unusually friendly. He gave the rundown of how the prison operates.

Man: "The name is Cesare. Listen, you don't have to walk around everyday looking like a scared puppy. These guys see that and they either wanna kick your ass or bang you in the ass, ya know? Look, just start developing a mean mug and the guys won't fuck with you, get it?"

Eddy (glared at him pissed.): "You're fuckin' annoying."

Cesare: "See that's it! Talk like that and you'll be like everybody else. Mind telling me what you're in here for?"

Eddy: "You first."

Cesare: "Sure, I'm doing 50 years for smuggling heroin from Colombia. I'm not getting out anytime soon. You?"

Eddy: "I killed my father."

Cesare: "Damn how many years?"

Eddy: "8."

Cesare: "Really? How is that possible? Most guys are lucky to get 20?"

Eddy: "I'm lying. I only came here to prison so I can find a man named Ho Chi Myong."

Cesare: "Ho Chi Myong? Yea? He's a special prisoner, man. I mean every now and then he comes out into the yard. But because he's one of the best fighters in Brazil, nobody messes with him."

Eddy: "Father said he would protect me if I told him his name."

Cesare: "Hmmm…Ho Chi Myong isn't a babysitter. You're outta luck kid if you plan on asking him to watch over you like some spoiled brat, since you are one."

Eddy: "I have a name! Eddy, you got that!"

Cesare: "Eddy? Are you an Afro American or something?"

Eddy: "No, my friends call me that and I like it better anyway."

Cesare: "Alright, suit yourself, Eddy. Myong usually comes into the yard every Friday and Tuesday. He's has bushy hair, slanty eyes, and a long beard that's graying. When you meet Myong, ya better come correct, otherwise he might just kick your ass for no reason at all."

The latest revelation Cesare gave Eddy didn't comfort him at all. Today was just Thursday, so he would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to find this man. How was he going to convince Myong to watch over him was beyond his knowledge.

The next day, Eddy was let out of his prison cell to enter the yard. It is his first time going outside since he came in the prison. He would only be out there for an hour, so he would have to find this man quickly. There were several men with long beards, but some obviously didn't completely fit the profile. Slanty eyes Eddy remembered. No one in this prison had that. Just then, there was some commotion along the basketball court. An older man casually walks into the court, when another prisoner, muscular and bald follows him asking to fight him 1 on 1. This also interrupts a game of full court basketball but everyone got excited. Eddy goes over to see what the deal was. For some reason this man kept taunting the older gentleman with verbal jabs and bravado. Eddy got a closer look at the rugged man, and noticed his eyes were slanted. It had to be him, Ho Chi Myong. The muscle man grew pissed at the stoic behavior of Myong and attacked him. Myong quickly evaded by rolling over the man's back. Strangely enough, his movement went from side to side, in repetition. Eddy couldn't believe what he saw next. As the man charged at Myong again, Myong does a split and punches the man in the genitals. Then Myong does a handstand and grabs the guy by the neck with his legs and slams his head on the pavement. The prisoner was knocked out on the spot. The crowd of prisoners cheered in admiration. Myong got back up and walked away, not caring. Eddy needed to use this opportunity to talk with Myong. Myong rested along a bench near the side of the prison wall. He did not expect anyone else to bother him until Eddy shows up.

Eddy: "Excuse me! Are you Ho Chi Myong?"

Myong: "I am, are you another challenger?"

Eddy: "No! After seeing what you did to that man just now, no way! Look my name is Eddy! Eddy Gordo! My father said to talk with you about my safety!"

Myong: "Hmph. No one is safe in this prison boy. If you have nothing else to say, then I suggest you do that before I call the guards."

Eddy: "Raymundo Gordo! He's a famous lawyer of Rio de Janeiro! I'm his son! Some thugs killed him, and I framed myself in order to hide and find you! So you have to know something!"

Myong (Eyes widen): "Raymundo! You are the son of Raymundo Gordo?"

_Eddy nods_

Myong: "Move."

Myong stands up and waives his hand at the guard who was at the watchtower pointing the sniper rifle at Eddy for approaching Myong. He signals, that's it is alright, Eddy was no threat. Eddy got scared for he was almost a goner. Strange that someone would shoot him and not the other prisoner for threatening Myong.

Eddy: "How did you do that?"

Myong: "I'll tell you in my quarters. I'm going to tell Vila Nova that you will spend some time in my cell with me, don't say a word got it?"

Eddy: "Yes sir."

By the time the recess was over, Myong and Eddy approached the warden Vila Nova who awaited everyone to enter back into the prison complex only to see Myong smile at him as if he were a salesman selling off a car. Vila Nova returns a nasty glare at him and Eddy as if to say, 'bitch what are you up to'.

Vila Nova: "I should put you in a straight jacket for injuring yet another prisoner, you chink!"

Myong: "You know that wasn't my fault Vila Nova. Anyway, do you know who just young man is?"

Vila Nova: "Of course I do! That's Ray Gordo's killer right? What about him?"

Myong: "I've decided to name him my apprentice from this day forward."

Vila Nova: "What the fuck?! First we give you the biggest cell in the prison, pussy, and now you want a trainee? When will it end Myong?"

Myong: "Only when I saw it does. Won't you send someone to escort us back to my cell please?"

Vila Nova (red hot): "Dammit! If you weren't a master, I'd kill you right now! Take him away got dammit! Shit!"

Eddy could not believe the amount of influence Myong had among the prison's personnel, even the warden. The two eventually went inside their cell, where Eddy was surprised to see Myong's spacious cell. He even had a hammock instead of a regular prison bed."

Eddy: "I'm not believing this. How are you able live comfortably like this?"

Myong: "It pays to be a master of Capoeira. Over the years I've earned the reputation of being feared and hated by the prisoners and guards alike. Through my life experience I've earned a way through special permissions over time fighting and bribing the guards. Yet, I still have to ride out my sentence."

Eddy: "How long?"

Myong: "I'm serving a 25 year sentence for manslaughter. I killed the love of my life. I refuse to leave until my time is done. That's 10 more years."

Eddy: "Ok. So how is it that you know my father?"

Myong: "He and I were very good friends. Why don't you sit down, and I will tell you more about myself."

* * *

Notes: And this is how master and pupil meet up. Tell me what do you think of the master, should he be more carefree or a stuck up old man. Give me your thoughts.


	4. New Master

**Chapter 3 – New Master**

_Ho Chi Myong's cell, Itaperuna Penitentiary, Itaperuna, Brazil_…

At long last, the young 19 year old Eddy Gordo meets then, 52 year old Ho Chi Myong, a master of Capoeira and a friend of Ray Gordo. Under Ray's request, Eddy goes into prison, hiding from the cartel which took away his life. Now what information Ho Chi Myong possessed about the friendship with his father is something Eddy will soon find out.

Ho Chi Myong (recalling): "I don't tell this to many people, but first off I must reveal to you that I am not a native Brazilian."

Eddy: "Really?"

Ho Chi Myong: "It should be obvious judging from my name. Ho Chi Myong is a Korean name. South Korea in particular is the country where my family originated from. It is the country where I was born, but at age 3, my family decided to make a new life in Brazil back in the mid-1950s. They settled into Sao Paulo where I spent my childhood. I can sympathize with your parents' murder for I lost mine as well over gang violence. At 16, I was already alone. The life on the streets was all I knew, until I met a man who saved my life from a gang. To this day I owe this man my life, his name was Asafe Santana." (continues)

"He happened to be coming from a workshop before he ran up to me and helped me out. I told him I had no family, nor schooling. He asked if I wanted to come to Bahia and become one of his students. I told him 'yes' without hesitation. It was he who taught me Capoeira. I also met his niece, Gabi who I fell in love with. Six years later we married. Then I wanted to create a school of my own, since I loved Capoeira so much. Gabi and I moved to Sao Mateus. I started the school, had two daughters, everything in life was going good. I earned such a reputation, that I started exhibition performances all over the country, and this is how I met your father Ray. Maybe he didn't tell you, but even he used to practice Capoeira."

Eddy: "He did, but he broke his leg during a practice game and it forced him to quit. I've really never gotten into it though, but watching your style. Something is fierce about it, as if you where moving like an anaconda choking its meal or something."

Myong: "The Capoeira I've learned is the most lethal in all of Brazil. Many of these techniques were created by the great Mestre Bimba who made the style much stronger and unpredictable. Well anyway, Ray and I did some vigilante type work, feeding the poor and fighting off cartels infecting the favelas in Rio. We kept in touch, until I messed up and killed Gabi."

Eddy: "What happened between you and her?"

Myong: "I wasn't myself that night. Over the years, I've gained an intense liking for alcohol. It's a serious problem that's plaguing so many people here in this country. Not to mention, Gabi thought I was seeing other women because of my travels. This angered me to point where I fought against her. The sad part is, I don't remember how she died, but I know I did something to kill her. I contacted your father and had him to represent me in court. Ray did his best, but the judge didn't care for my drinking habit. As of today, I'm serving my time, keeping sober so I intend to do just that."

Eddy: "Has any of your family come to visit you?"

Myong: "Yes, my oldest daughter, Kimmi, eventually forgave me afterwards. She and her little sister, Kaime was asleep the whole time I fought their mother. I heard from my son-in-law that she passed away last year, due to heart failure. The warden did allow me to leave prison and attend her funeral. That's when I found out that she had a daughter, Christie. My son-in-law, Kaime, and little Christie will come by the jail and visit me every now and then. Do you have any other family Eddy?"

Eddy: "Well, I have some relatives, but they don't wanna talk to me now after what happened. I'm dead too in their eyes I guess."

Myong: "Nonsense, you don't have the eyes of a killer. This is another reason why I have decided to show you the way of Capoeira. Now why don't I show you something before your training begins."

The older man pulls out a box underneath his desk. Inside the box was some sort of musical instrument and a bundle of ropes. Myong explains what this all symbolizes.

Myong (takes the green rope): "Starting today, you are officially a beginning practitioner of Myong school of Capoeira. Don't wear the rope in these prisons. I know these scoundrels will stop at nothing to obtain it. Hide it under your clothes before you leave my cell. Now the musical instrument you see here is called the berimbau. I'll show you how to play it as it is instrumental for various changes in your movements. Now stand up, I will now demonstrate the basic movements of this style. I'm sure you are familiar with this correct?"

Eddy: "Yes, it's called the ginga right?"

Myong: "That's right. You must first learn to move your body and never stay still. This is key for no one will be able to predict your attack or defense. Now follow my lead carefully."

Eddy: "Yes sir."

At this time, Eddy finally understood as to why his father wanted him to hide in prison and locate Ho Chi Myong. He knew that Eddy himself needed to become a much stronger man in order to eradicate the evil that plagues Rio de Janeiro at all costs. Since Ho Chi Myong was perhaps the most lethal unknown fighter in the country, it only made sense to train under such a master.

Myong: "That's it Eddy! Lower your center of gravity to do Ginga smoothly! Act as if you are freeing yourself from chains!"

These lessons from Myong continued on a daily basis inside Myong's cell. Eventually, Eddy grew strong enough to do handstands and perform somersaults. Another surprise Myong stated to Eddy, was that he gave lessons to other jailers in the past. About every two months, Eddy fought in a roda organized by Myong to test his skills. Early on he lost a few matches to some prisoners, but overtime, Eddy would defeat them all. In 1 year, Eddy earns his yellow rope. In 3 years time, Eddy gets his first blue rope, which would make him eligible to teach as an instructor, but he had no one to teach obviously. In 6 years time, Eddy was by far the best fighter in the prison, not even Vila Nova wanted to mess with him. Now Vila Nova had to keep away from two bad asses to save himself from further embarrassment. Eddy was nearly equal to his master skill, but every time he challenged Myong, the master would always find a way to win. On the seventh year, Myong gave Eddy the white blue rope, making Eddy an official master. Around that same day, there was a big prison break that occurred. When it happened Eddy was already in his cell, but the door automatically opens. It was only 7 years, but for Eddy it felt more like 17. He would like nothing more than to leave jail now and find his family's killers.

Like the other prisoners, Eddy runs out of the blasted hole from the northern section of the penitentiary. About 100 prisoners escaped that night. Eddy noticed the guards caught him trying to leave. He ran, but got trapped in a corner. The lights flashed at his eyes as the three guards were about to subdue him. However, Master Myong intervenes and kicks one guard in the face. Before the other two realized what happened, Myong performs a handstands and whirlwind kicks both men viciously as they were knocked out. Myong was not pleased at Eddy's actions.

Myong: "What were you thinking Eddy?"

Eddy: "Fuck my sentence! My family's killers are still out there! Every day I miss is a chance to reclaim my lost fortune!"

Myong (hits Eddy in his solar flexes): "You fool! Don't let pride get in the way of common sense! It's true your father ensured your safety and trust on me, but that 's doesn't mean you should return to a society to and commit the same actions as your killers have!"

Eddy (cries): "Master. I'm tired of waiting!"

Myong: "I know my student, but it is for the best! Return to your cell! You only have 10 months left on your sentence! You are nearly there as a free man!"

Eddy (gets up): "You are right. Forgive me master."

Lucky for Eddy, he did not receive a punishment from Vila Nova since he's was Myong favorite pet. Those 10 months seem like another 10 years to Eddy, but at last he could finally walk out of jail a free man at 27 years old. The week before his release, Myong had something to ask Eddy at his cell before it was time to leave.

Myong: "Eddy it's been fun while it lasted. 8 years ago, you were just a frail lanky kid with bushy hair. Now you almost look as rugged as I do, and with locks covering your face. You truly have grown in body, mind, and spirit."

Eddy: "I appreciate that master."

Myong: "I understand that there is a King of Iron Fist Tournament within the coming months. Starting around June correct?"

Eddy: "Yes, I plan to contact Mr. Barros. With him I can talk about my financial situation, and see if I can enter it."

Myong: "Good. I still can't believe the Mishima family had something to do with your parents' death."

Eddy: "Me neither. But the rumors of that family eliminating potential threats have always been a hot topic amongst the media. I do hope to get some answers there."

Myong: "Before you run off, make sure you contact my daughter Kaime. She still lives in Sao Mateus keeping my granddaughter Christie, now that her father has been dead for 2 years now."

Eddy: "Ok, but if you don't mind me asking, do they ever visit you?"

Myong: "Kaime can't afford the bus trips to come and visit. She is using up all of her money to help keep Christie. Whenever you get through with your business at the tournament, please travel to Sao Mateus and teach Christie Capoeira. She should be close to 17 now, but I fear many men will prey upon her, especially if they find out that her grandfather is teaching a man who will soon leave prison to enact justice of his family's honorable name."

Eddy: "I won't break a promise with you master. Once I'm done with the tournament, I will go and find Christie for you."

Myong: "Thank you. Remember my teachings, and I will surely miss you my student!"

Eddy: "Hang in there master! This isn't goodbye! Two more years and you can be free too!"

Myong: "That's right! I can see my family again if destiny will allow it!"

Eddy: "That's the spirit! You wait for me here! I will come back for you!"

Myong: "I will Eddy. I will."

* * *

Notes: Want to thank DZEASE for the latest review. Any more reviews are welcome from anybody. Next chapter, Eddy remembers the first me meets Christie after the end of the third King of Iron Fist Tournament.


	5. The Disciple

**Chapter 4: The Disciple**

_Present time, Mishima Estate Catacombs_…

He was thrown back into his cell. A weary, drained Eddy Gordo had some of his life force siphoned from his body by the scientists of Shibata LP. They needed his chi in order to supply the necessary energy for the youth elixir Heihachi Mishima was manufacturing. After getting tossed in like a ragdoll, Eddy was unable to move his body, feeling numb. It didn't take for Eddy to feel sleepy. Once more, he dreams of the past. First it was his deceased master, now it was his student with whom he had repressed his feelings for. She wouldn't come all this way just to save him now. That was a fool's wish. At least Eddy could remember the first time he met her face to face.

_August 2009, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Eddy's old house_…

With the help of Mr. Barros, another longtime friend of Ray Gordo, Eddy managed to advance and participate in his first King of Iron Fist Tournament. It was thrilling to enter a tournament facing unfamiliar martial arts and meeting all sorts of people. He managed to befriend some fighters such as Hwoarang and King the II. Eddy did well enough to advance into the elimination rounds but lost to the assassin, Nina Williams. He only found out about her name after the fight. She spared his life, since he gave her fits with his acrobatics and sweep attacks. Plus, Nina had no intention of killing him in the first place, only to go after her contract, Jin Kazama. While in the tournament, Eddy figured Heihachi Mishima withheld information from him about his parents death. But according to Lei Wulong, Heihachi had no affiliations in Brazil. So as if to hit a cold trail, Eddy returned home dissatisfied.

Oddly enough, a limo was awaiting Eddy by the time he returned to Rio. It was arranged by Mr. Barros himself. Once Eddy hopped in the limo, he sat across Mr. Barros who had a smile on his face, eager to hear about Eddy's information.

Mr. Barros: "I'm glad you arrived back home safe and sound Eddy. There are visitors awaiting you back at your old mansion."

Eddy: "Visitors?"

Mr. Barros: "Yes they appear to be agents from the AIBN from what I was told. Don't worry they are not arresting you, they just have some questions about you fighting in the tournament."

Eddy: "Really? Hate to disappoint you but I was told at the tournament, Heihachi Mishima had very little involvement with the Serpent and his cartel. I'm beginning to wonder if the Zaibatsu had anything to do with my parents' death."

Mr. Barros: "Are you sure?"

Eddy: "Yea, from the words of Lei Wulong, Hong Kong detective."

Mr. Barros: "Hmm. During my talks with the city police, I was certain that the Serpent had deep connections with the Zaibatsu, especially when it came to firearms. The evidence they picked up over the last 8 years proves this."

Eddy: "Then we will find out who is bluffing, the Zaibatsu or the cops."

The limousine pulls up at the familiar stone veneer walls that Eddy remembers so well as a youth. Eight long years since that bloody day happened, the day his life turned upside down. Some men in black suits stood out in the foyer side by side. Mr. Barros and Eddy walk out of the limo and entered the mansion begin escorted into the old living room of Ray Gordo. Sitting near the desk, out looking the back porch was the lead man in charge, Javier Alves. He turns his chair to notice Eddy Gordo and Mr. Barros arriving. He arranges two chairs to sit adjacent to him.

Javier: "Welcome back home Mr. Gordo, and you Mr. Barros. My name is Javier Alves of the AIBN, I would like to ask some questions regarding the King of Iron Fist Tournament, in return, we will give you information about Kazuya Mishima."

Eddy: "Kazuya Mishima?

Javier: "Yes but answer this. At the tournament did you get a chance to meet with Jin Kazama?"

Eddy: "No, but I did hear that he made it to the final match, but the results of that match is unknown because Jin disappeared. Nobody knows where he is."

Javier: "I see. I presume the Zaibatsu may have eliminated him as a means to keep Heihachi in power."

Barros: "I don't get it. Why are we talking about this Jin Kazama kid?"

Javier: "It just so happens that he is the son of Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya was once a former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Before his death, Kazuya made several trips to Brazil and had talked with various aristocrats, including Ray Gordo and the leader of the Serpent cartel."

Eddy: "What?"

Javier: "Yes, Kazuya went there to appoint an apprentice in order to create a robotics division in the Americas. Unfortunately, no one from here was picked, instead Kazuya allowed Lee Chaolan to oversee things. Then the second Tekken tournament began, but the plans never materialized for Kazuya was slain by his father, Heihachi. So what I'm telling you is that your father, Eddy, was very close to become a key figure within the Zaibatsu organization."

Barros: "That's preposterous! Ray would never work for such dogs!"

Javier: "It's get more interesting. Before Kazuya was killed he had a list of the people who needed to be assassinated from across the globe. Ray's Gordo name was on that list. The Serpent managed to retain it right before Kazuya died. The reason the list was created is simply because Kazuya planned to seize all world governments once Heihachi was out of the picture. The Serpent intends to carry out that same plan, but only here in Brazil."

Eddy: "I was too late to realize things back then, but now that I know, I will make sure justice is given to my family's name!"

Javier: "Well that's too bad, because our men have different ideas." (Snaps finger)

The two guards along the backs of Eddy and Mr. Barros pull out their pistols.

Barros (surprised): "What's the meaning of this?"

Javier: "Barros I am not an agent for the AIBN. We were sent here to eliminate Eddy Gordo now that we know that he is still alive and following in his family's footsteps. You can also join him in death!"

Eddy was not fazed by the threat of these false agents. His teacher Myong, taught Eddy how to escape under situations even involving guns. By the use of his feet, Eddy kicks the chair he sat under directly towards one of the guards who gets run over from the impact. Barros uses the distraction as a means to shoot the other guard with his handgun, which he hid on his lower leg. The guard that got hit by the chair gets shot by Barros after he stands back up. Javier looks on in fear.

Eddy: "Show me his face!"

Javier (backs off): "Who?"

Eddy: "Kazuya! I know you have something on him! Give it to me!"

Eddy catches Javier trying to run outside and beats his face in. Finally Javier tells him, that near Ray's office, where some photographs of Kazuya Mishima in one of the dressers. Javier blacks out as he tells Eddy. After about 5 minutes of pulling out drawers, eventually Eddy finds an album and sees a section where the Mishima Zaibatsu visited Rio. There was a photo of Asian man standing next to Ray and a few other men, standing near an opera theater. Behind the photo was the name of Kazuya. Mr. Barros walks in to see what Eddy was looking for.

Barros: "Well did you find him?"

Eddy: "Yea." (Gives Barros the photo.)

Barros: "That's him alright, with Raymundo. At least he's dead."

Eddy: "The Serpent is going to pay for this."

Barros: "Eddy, I understand how you feel, but I believe once again. You are not safe here. Before I call the police, was there was anything you needed?"

Eddy (Thinks): "Actually there is. Master wanted me to find his granddaughter. Do you know where Sao Mateus is?"

Barros: "I don't know. But let's get outta here. You can use the computer in my house to look up that city."

Eddy: "Ok. Thanks Mr. Barros. You've done more than enough to help me out."

Barros: "It's not a big deal really Eddy. You were never a bad kid, ever. Believe that. Now let's go."

_One week later_…

The month was now September, Eddy spent the next several days laying low, inside Faron Barros's mansion located on the island of Paqueta. He did manage to locate the city of Sao Mateus, however Mr. Barros found the address of Kaime Myong, the only surviving daughter of Master Myong who was raising her niece, Christie alone. Without delay, Eddy bid farewell to Mr. Barros, who became almost like a second father to him. After getting off the island, Eddy picked up a 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago he just purchased during the week and used it to drive at the State of Espirito Santo.

It took damn near half the day to drive to this city of maybe 100,000 people in Espirito Santo. The area was pretty impoverished, but it wasn't like the favelas back in Rio. At least the city was near a beach, so Eddy wouldn't be completely bored. Mr. Barros gave him plenty of money to spend, but no way was he staying at a hotel so someone could jack up his sweet ride. After some intense searching, Eddy eventually found the road leading to Ms. Kaime Myong's house along the edge of town. It happened to be a small house, with stucco cladding in white paint, terra cotta shingles on the roofs, and a steel caged door upfront. It looked like all the other houses that Eddy observed. Eddy gets out of his lambo, walks up front, and knocks on the door to see if anyone was home. Sure enough, someone answers, it was a middle aged blasian woman, Kaime.

Kaime: "Ola, how are you?"

Eddy: "Ola, my name is Eddy Gordo. I was sent here by Master Myong to see about his daughter Kaime and her niece Christie."

Kaime: "I'm Kaime, but how do you know my father?"

Eddy: "I met him in prison."

Kaime (shocked.): "My goodness! Um…sir let's come inside. I don't want people to know what we are talking about here."

Once they got settled, Kaime quickly asked him about her father.

Kaime: "Please! Tell me how his pai (dad) doing!"

Eddy: "Master Myong is in good health, very spry considering his age."

Kaime: "Thank goodness. It's been so long since my last visit. I'm sure he told you that I'm a poor single woman who is trying to keep up with a girl whose only family is him and I."

Eddy: "Is Chrisite here?"

Kaime: "That girl is that the beach surfing I bet. Ugh. She is always out and about. I can never find out where she goes."

Eddy: "Hmm. Sounds like a handful even at 17."

Kaime: "Yeah, we argue from time to time, but Christie is very kind hearted. Definitely not a violent girl at all. Why do want to see her? None of the men here can court Christie, she always ignores them."

Eddy (Frowned.): "It's not like that. Master felt that it was time she honed her skills as a Capoeria fighter. That's why I decided to come and take his place."

Kaime: "I can tell you trained under him. He taught his students to always care for others, no matter what. Christie did Capoeira under a different mestre until he moved back to Sao Paulo because of low attendance at his school. The martial art isn't well practiced in the rural areas of Espirito Santo."

Eddy: "That's a shame. Master Myong would have changed all of that if he weren't still in prison."

Kaime: "It's so sad to think about mae(mom) passing like that. Pai's alcoholism just took over him. Tell me he's not drinking still."

Eddy: "No. Totally clean."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door. Kaime got frightened. She wasn't used to having many visitors unless it was friends of Christie's. The vibe didn't feel very good. So Eddy answered the door this time and it was a teenage girl, looked about 16, and she was in tears.

Girl: "Help! You have to save Christie please! Some bad men are chasing her throughout the city! I don't know where she is!"

Eddy: "Listen! I will take you in my car and tell me where you last saw her understand?"

Girl: "Yes sir!"

Eddy: "Alright! Let's go!"

Eddy was only in this city for one day, and drama was already as high as a kite. Kaime was on her knees crying thinking Christie was finally lost in this world. To Eddy, this is precisely why the master wanted him to watch over his family, so once the master got out, there will be place to call home for him.

* * *

Notes: Thank you alwaysdoubted for the latest review. Any other reviews are welcome. Next time Eddy will help Christie out of her jam and teach her the art of Capoeira. Later some vital information will be given about the murder of Eddy's parents.


	6. Tough Decision

**Chapter 5: Tough Decision**

_September 2009, Sao Mateus, Espirito Santo, Brazil_…

With the protection of Eddy, Christie's friend Evelyn ventured into the downtown area of Sao Mateus. Evelyn said she lost sight of Christie when she was getting chased by some thugs who were flirting with her. Christie wanted Evelyn to not worry about her, but Evelyn felt the need to ask for help. Along an alleyway, Evelyn discovered Christie's purse. Eddy felt a little nervous leaving his car out in the open, but looking for Christie was more important. With this clue, that means Christie couldn't be far. It was getting dark, so the search wouldn't be any easier. However, a woman's voice could be heard along the construction zone of a high rise building. Evelyn recognized the voice as Christie. So Eddy and Evelyn rushed inside the construction area where they finally see Christie standing on top of an I-flange beam, keeping away from her pursuers. One of them started climbing up the beams to grab her.

Thug 1: "Come here Christie? Why you gotta keep running from us?"

Christie: "I told you to shut up and go away!"

Thug 2: "Bitch please! If you didn't cuss us out earlier we would have left you alone, but now were gonna get cha!"

Eddy (arriving): "Hey! That's enough!"

Thug 3: "Eh."

Thug 4: "What do you want?"

Eddy: "Leave the girl alone and I promise no harm will come to you!"

The thugs laugh…

Thug 2: "Hey Oscar, come down here so we can show Christie what happens when people oppose us!"

Eddy (mumbles): "Idiots."

The men attack Eddy all at once, but Eddy surprises them all by leaping in the air, performing a somersault. As if he moved like a snake, Eddy contorts his body doing kicks and sweeps that brought the men down on their faces in the concrete. The biggest thug was shell shocked at how Eddy could move like that and be so strong. By just looking at the last thug closely, Eddy could see the fear in his eyes as walked to his side. Eddy simply does a knife hand strike on the man's jugular vein and he is knocked out. Evelyn hid from the precast column, and couldn't believe her eyes. Christie felt the same way being up high on the beams. Christie proceeds to climb down, while Evelyn comes out of hiding. The girls see each other and hug in embrace.

Evelyn: "Oh Christie, I'm so glad you're safe."

Christie: "I told you I'd be fine."

Evelyn: "You standing on those beams didn't look like it."

Christie (sensitive): "Evelyn!"

Eddy: "Hmph. I agree."

Christie (Sees Eddy): "You saved me sir. Thanks."

Evelyn: "Christie, I found him at your house. His name is Eddy."

Christie: "Eddy?"

Eddy: "Yea, I'm a friend of your grandfather and he sent me to your house in order to find you."

Christie: "Avo (grandpa)? Now it makes sense. You used Capoeira."

Eddy: "That's right I did."

Christie: "Is he here too?"

Eddy: "No sorry. He's still doing time in prison. I'll tell you more once I take you back home."

The threesome left the construction zone and walked back downtown way, back to Eddy's car. Christie's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at Eddy's Lamborghini Murcielago.

Christie: "Oh wow! How did you get this ride? Are you rich?"

Eddy: "Let's just say I have connections."

Evelyn (getting in the car): "Yea Christie, it's my first time in one these cars too."

Christie: "But there are only two seats!"

Evelyn: "I can get on your lap Christie. You are bigger than me. So it's not a problem."

Christie: "You sure?"

Evelyn: "Yea, I mean it."

Christie (still in awe): "What a day! First I thought my life was over and now a man is taking me home in a Lamborghini! Tell me Eddy, are you a drug dealer?"

Eddy (gets in the car): "No! Drug dealers are lower than trash to me!"

Christie (sits down): "Oh I'm sorry! Like Evelyn, it's my first time riding in such a nice car."

Evelyn: "Here I come Christie!"

Christie (feeling the weight crashing on her): "Ohhh! Evelyn you should lay off the burgers!"

Evelyn: "Yea right!" (both laugh)

Eddy could only shake his head at the perky girls. With some of the looks townspeople gave him, it's no wonder they didn't think he was some celebrity or a criminal. Eddy first dropped Evelyn off home, since she lived closer to downtown. Finally they arrived back at Christie's home. Kaime waited by the porch, still tense, yet relieved to see Eddy bring her niece back.

Kaime (hugs Christie): "You awful girl! Don't ever scare me like that again you hear!"

Christie: "I'm sorry Tia (auntie). It won't happen again. I swear it."

Kaime (to Eddy): "Thank you so much Mr. Gordo."

Eddy: "You're welcome."

Kaime (coming in the house with Christie): "Eddy you said that you had something to tell Christie from Pai right?"

Eddy (coming inside, locks the door): "I do. Christie, Master Myong asked me to find and train you in Capoeira on his behalf."

Christie: "Really? But, I haven't practiced in a long time. Not since my master left town. I have forgotten many of the moves."

Eddy: "That's no good. You ran away when a challenge presented itself."

Christie: "I was scared, and they were so big."

Eddy: "Which is exactly why your grandfather wanted me to come and help train you. You can't slack off anymore understand?"

Christie (lowers her head in shame.): "Yes. I understand."

Kaime: "It is so wonderful to have a master return to town and teach Capoeira."

Eddy: "Well I'm only here to train Christie and her only. It's the master's wish. (Turns at the door.) "Well I better get going and find a motel or go to Vitoria."

Kaime: "What? Eddy wait!" (He stops.) "There are no good hotels in this city. You are more than welcome to live here with us. It's not much, but I hope it's to your satisfaction."

Eddy: "Well. I guess I could." (Stomach growls.) "I'm getting hungry. Is there something to eat here?"

Kaime: "Oh wonderful. Don't worry I can fetch you something to eat." (Leaves for the kitchen)

Christie: "When will you begin training me?"

Eddy: "Are you in school?''

Christie: "Yes."

Eddy: "Every day after your schooling and homework, we will start training. I hope you're not rusty."

Christie: "I hope not either."

With this turn of events, Eddy becomes the new resident of Kaime's house. At first Eddy had to sleep on the couch until he could go out and shop for a hammock. Over the years in prison, the guards were kind enough to give Eddy a hammock, instead of sleeping at the cold hard mattresses the regular prisoners slept with. While Christie went to school, Eddy took a part time job as a worker for a home improvement store during the day. As promised he trained Christie in Capoeira after her schooling. She was out of shape as a result of not training. It was mentally frustrating for Eddy to teach her for she always complained after every strenuous exercise. When Christie finally picked up on her endurance and acrobatics, Eddy prepared her for fighting.

Even in their roda sessions, Eddy would always beat Christie. Christie wanted to not fight Eddy again after the loss, since she could never find a way to beat him. Eddy had to cheer her up by saying he never beat her grandfather. Now with that revelation, Christie cheers up and continues her practice. Sometimes the two entered tournaments or exhibitions whether in Vitoria or Salvador, Bahia to test their skills. The crowds were very impressed with the prowess of Christie's athleticism outperforming male competitors. Of course Eddy stood out too in these games. Over the next two years, Christie lost quite a bit of weight to have that perfect body for becoming an instructor level Capoeirista.

Around the time for carnaval, Eddy decided to return for Rio in order to speak with Mr. Barros alone, but Christie insisted she come and partake in the carnaval festivities. Even Kaime wanted her gone, so she could have some peace and quiet. Mr. Barros invited the two into his home on Paqueta Island, Christie was very impressed with the elaborate decorations and view of the bay out looking the city. As requested, Christie left Eddy alone so he could spend time chatting with Mr. Barros. Mr. Barros had some valuable information for Eddy regarding another possible King of Iron Fist tournament.

Barros (seeing Christie leaving the house): "That girl is very attractive Eddy. Are you sure Christie is a top notch fighter like you said?"

Eddy: "Of course, I learned Capoeira from the best. And it's natural for her to be good at it."

Barros (curious): "It's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Tell me Eddy are you two dating?"

Eddy (smiles at Barros): "No. We are not dating, I'm just her teacher."

Barros: "I can tell she likes you a lot Eddy. You should pay more attention to her affections."

Eddy (changing the subject): "Enough about her. Tell me about this possible tournament."

Barros (face went serious): "Are you sure Eddy? This will piss you off, I guarantee it."

Eddy: "Why the suspense?"

Barros: "Heihachi Mishima has plans to do a new tournament in hopes of taking out his revived son Kazuya Mishima."

Eddy: "Say what?"

Barros: "I really don't know how, but a bioengineering company called G Corporation took Kazuya's skeletal remains and with his bones, they revived him using their technology. Kazuya has declared he will take over the Corporation and use it to take out Heihachi."

Eddy: "This can't be true! So the main person responsible for the death of my parents is still on the run and now Kazuya returns?!"

Barros: "I knew this would make you angry, there was no other way to explain it."

Eddy: "When is the tournament?"

Barros: "Heihachi will make an announcement by next week. Could be around April I presume."

Eddy (sits down, arms folded): "Damn. I can't allow the Serpent or Kazuya spread their corrupt ways into this world anymore." (Then, Eddy thinks of his master.) "Mr. Barros, will you let me know when my master is released from prison?"

Barros: "Ah yes, he should be leaving out of prison this year, my friends from the prison department say that his release is sometime in May."

Eddy (Thinking): "May."

Barros: "What are you planning to do next?"

Eddy: "I will have to tell Christie that her training with me is postponed until I deal with the Serpent. Once I take him out, then Kazuya is all mine."

Barros: "I heard the Serpent was last spotted in Manaus. He's spreading his influence out that way too now. The cartels up there have gotten way out of hand since his arrival."

Eddy: "Then it's settled. I will tell Christie that she should return home tomorrow."

Barros: "She's not going to like that Eddy."

Eddy: "I know. I'll think of something."

* * *

Notes: So Eddy is now aware of the killer of his family and his whereabouts. Next chapter see how Christie handles Eddy telling her to return home.


	7. First Time

**Chapter 6: First Time**

_February 2011, Mr. Barros's Mansion, Paqueta_ _Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…_

After hearing the possible news of another tournament, Kazuya's revival, and the Serpent still up to no good, Eddy felt it was time to take action. Before that, he wondered if it was alright to tell Christie in the face he had to go. Eddy just spent the day training outside the mansion's terrace. Afterwards, he took a shower and stayed in his room as nightfall descended. The rest of that time he spent glued to the television. In his underclothes, he was about to sleep on the sofa, until there was a knock at his door. Eddy was too lazy to get up, so he just used his voice.

Eddy: "Yea. Come in!"

Christie (Jolly.): "I'm back Eddy! Oh, were you asleep, sorry!"

Eddy (yawns): "It's ok. You had a good time?"

Christie: "Yes, carnaval is always so fun! I sambaed for hours with some girls I met out in downtown! They were kind enough to give me this feather crown I'm wearing on my head! Isn't it cute?"

Eddy: "Looks good on you."

Christie: "Hey, don't be so moody! How come you and Mr. Barros didn't join the party like everyone else?"

Eddy: "Mr. Barros is too old for that now. What we talked about was far bigger than a holiday."

Christie: "Oh really then what?"

Eddy (serious): "I found my parent's killer."

Christie: "Huh?"

Eddy: "It's important that you go back home and wait for me there."

Suddenly, Christie takes off her crown and rushes to Eddy hugging him. She begs him not to leave her since she got so used to having him around every day enjoying life.

Christie: "Don't leave! You become like family to me Eddy!"

Eddy (sighs, returns her embrace.): "Christie, try to understand."

Christie (crying.): "I can't lose you like my parents. You, avo (grandpa), and Kaime are all I have left!"

Eddy: "Look at me." (She responds.) "If you weren't so quick to cry, then maybe I would reconsider leaving you alone in order to cake tare of business."

Christie: "Well, you shouldn't worry me like that. I'm not the same girl I once was two years ago. I've become stronger. Whatever it is Eddy, let me take care of it for you."

Eddy: "Kaime and Master Myong will be upset if something were to happen to you just because of me. I'm not willing to take that risk."

Christie (Hugs him tighter on the sofa.): "Please…don't leave Eddy."

Eddy (still resistant.): "Christie.…"

Christie: "Let me be with you tonight. I need to know you care about me. Please!"

Eddy: "We can't do this…."

Christie rejects Eddy's warning by kissing him, and aggressively at that. Even while talking with her, Eddy's hormones grew more aroused by the warmth of her body. Mr. Barros was correct noting just how voluptuous Christie had gotten in just two years time. The hazel eyes, caramel skin, rosy cheeks, and flawless curves should not go unnoticed. Thanks to the training, Christie was no longer a teenager, but an exotic woman who loved her teacher like family.

Eddy's lust began to takeover. Since it had been so long since he last been with a woman, it was getting very hard to abstain from intercourse. Maybe he needed to let go just once, even if it was with his master's granddaughter. They caressed each other some more, pecking each other's face and neck. Eddy untied Christie's silky brown hair and played with it as he picks her up from his laps and sends her to the bed. They both undressed and continued their exploring once more in bed. For both of them, it was their first time doing anything like this. However, much to Eddy's surprise, Christie grabs his knob and rubs it hard. He stops kissing her and motions her to do whatever she wanted. Christie obliges and gives him a pleasureable hand service as Eddy sat upright on the edge of the bed.

Christie rubbed her lower region even while licking off every detail of Eddy's knob and sack. She got this idea from some of her friends back home who had boyfriends. Eddy didn't last very long and skeeted on Christie face. She curiously licks some of Eddy's fluid. Christie kept a smile on her face to Eddy. Eddy wiped his fluid off her face with his bare hands and asked her to lie down on her back in bed. She does so and Eddy slowly inserts himself inside her ovaries. Christie lets out a shriek for she was in pain. Being gentle Eddy's console her and continues his motion. After a while, Christie felt better as she moans and groans from pleasure. All she could say was Eddy's name with every push. Eddy was aware enough not to spill inside his student. Being on top of her, he unloads himself one last time. Christie reached her zenith afterwards. Her yell was covered by her master's hand.

Eddy (let's go): "Sorry. I don't want the old man to hear us."

Christie (tired): "That was so amazing. I couldn't help myself."

Eddy: "Christie, I will protect you. Now just go to sleep ok."

Christie (pecks him): "Yes Eddy. Night."

Eddy: "Good night."

The sound of raindrops could be heard in the daylight hours of the morning. Eddy woke up first. He turned to his left to see Christie still asleep. Then he realized what a disaster this could mean if the master ever found out about this. He didn't mean to take the relationship with Christie this far. Eddy was a free man, but there were those in Brazil who still want him dead because of his father. No way could he risk Christie's innocent life. He was going to find the killers and make them pay, one way or another.

As Eddy silently got out of bed and changed clothes, he walks out the room to find a pen and paper to write a letter for Christie. Eddy gets the materials from Mr. Barros's kitchen drawers. Suddenly Eddy turns and sees Mr. Barros himself standing near the hallway leading to the living room.

Barros: "Eddy, you're up early. What are you writing there?"

Eddy: "Mr. Barros. Time is wasting. I have to say goodbye now."

Barros: "You and Christie are leaving already? What for?"

Eddy: "I'm going to Manaus and search for the Serpent. This letter is for her when she wakes up. Mr. Barros, please tell her that's it's for her own good to return to Sao Mateus."

Barros: "Well, if that's what you want young man, then I won't stop you. Now if the Serpent isn't there, where will you go next?"

Eddy: "I might enter the next King of Iron Fist Tournament, and confront Kazuya myself, but I don't have the money for it yet."

Barros: "I've supported you all this time and I won't stop now. Your father's name must be given justice."

Eddy (smirked.): "Absolutely. Oh, and one last thing."

Barros: "Yes."

Eddy: "Can you please tell me the day when Master Myong is released from prison?"

Barros: "May 19. May you be safe Eddy."

Eddy: "Thank you Mr. Barros for everything. So long."

Quietly, Eddy gathered his suitcase from the room while Christie still slept like a log on the bed. He placed the letter written for her on the dresser facing the bed. He gives her one last look before leaving the room. This wasn't goodbye to him. This is to make sure he comes back alive to see her and Master Myong once again.

_March 2011, Manaus, Brazil_…

Rumor has it that the Serpent cartel was running operations at an abandoned warehouse located just outside the Port of Manaus. According to the locals here, the Serpent was a Caboclo man, sporting a rugged beard, bald head, with a snake tattoo around his torso, similar to the Vega character off Street Fighter. The area was well guarded, but Eddy came prepared by purchasing grenades. With careful planning, Eddy planted and timed the grenades to go off at specific times while infiltrating the warehouse. This caused a major distraction as the man alleged to be the Serpent attempted to flee from his hideout at the basement level. Eddy entered the warehouse, ignoring the fires that started to consume the outside walls. There were a few guards standing near the basement stairwell, waiting for their leader to come out. The guards noticed Eddy's bold approach towards them. They pull out their pistols, but Eddy reacted before they could as he used his acrobatic moves to knock them both out.

The leader with the snake tattoo came out the basement stairwell, only to see his two muscle heads get taken down by some unknown intruder. In panic, he begs Eddy not to attack him, but that proved to be useless. The Serpent was knocked back down the stairs by Eddy's front kick. The Serpent may have broken some bones from the fall. Eddy looks over his injured body and proceeds to ask him some important questions.

Eddy: "Tell me something. Why did you kill Ray Gordo 10 years ago and what are your affiliations with Kazuya Mishima?"

The Serpent: "R…Ray Gordo?"

Eddy: "You know him! Tell me why? Why take his life?!"

The Serpent: "I don't know him. I've never heard of him in my life."

Eddy: "You are the Serpent! The man responsible for his murder!"

The Serpent: "N…no. I'm not him, nobody has ever met him in Manaus."

Eddy: "How can this be?"

The Serpent (_fake_): "Now that I'm about die. Y…you won't leave this city alive. I hope you…made your peace." (dies.)

Was this a dead end? For sure this drug dealer was the one who met with Eddy's father many years ago, but only to kill him in order to reign supreme over the city of Rio. The flames spread inside the warehouse, even consuming the heroine inside the crates. Eddy ran out as fast as he could before the flames engulfed everything.

* * *

Notes: Thank you gaemyln for that review. Any other thoughts are welcome. I didn't know I was psychic using your real name lmao. The Serpent is a hard man to find. In the next chapter, Master Ho Chi Myong is finally out of jail. Everyone is there to greet him upon release, until it is revealed that he is gravely ill.


	8. Myong's Release

**Chapter 7: Myong's Release**

_May 18, 2011, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_…

After dealing with one of the Serpent's henchmen in the Amazon city of Manaus, Eddy returned to Espirito Santo to see about Kaime and Christie. Surprisingly Kaime told Eddy that Christie never returned home for she thought Eddy would be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Eddy mentioned he decided not to engage the tournament until he found the Serpent, but now even he wasn't sure where to find the drug kingpin. The tournament was over resulting in the alleged death of Heihachi Mishima. Kazuya was said to be in the last fight, but his whereabouts are unknown. At least Christie would return home only to realize Eddy never left the country. Finally on May 18, one day before the release of Ho Chi Myong, Eddy finally got word from Mr. Barros to meet Christie who landed back in Brazil. Mr. Barros greeted Christie at his mansion in Paqueta Island and waited for Eddy to make his appearance. Needless to say, this reunion would not be a pleasant one.

_Door opens_…

Maid: "Ah Mr. Gordo. Welcome back."

Eddy: "Thanks. Is she here?"

Maid: "Oh the girl? Yes, she and Mr. Barros are waiting for you at the terrace. Follow me."

Eddy is finally met face to face with his disciple who he left behind because he feared for her safety. He did not except Christie to sign up for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. She didn't know about Kazuya Mishima and his organization's involvement with the murder of Eddy's parents. Only that she understood that the Serpent had something to do with his incarceration. Eddy needed to know why Christie fought at the tournament. At the terrace, Christie and Mr. Barros were playing Chinese checkers on the table until the maid knocked on the door to alert Mr. Barros.

Barros (Sitting down, sees Eddy coming out the door.): "Look Christie, he's here!"

Christie (turns around): "Eddy!"

The girl hugs him tightly, but Eddy did not hug her tight. He gave her a fierce look.

Eddy (Holds her.): "I thought I told you to return home! Why did you risk your life to fight in the tournament?"

Christie: "I figured you would be there. I still don't know what happened to your family, but I wanted to help you find the answers! I'm sorry!" (cries.)

Eddy (sighs, letting go): "Christie, maybe I was underestimating you all this time."

Barros (interrupts): "Indeed. You should have seen her matches, Eddy. She was magnificent! You and her grandfather would have been proud with how she performed!"

Christie (wipes her face): "I'm ready for whatever punishment you give me."

Eddy: "No. The fact you returned her unharmed is all I need to know. What I will say is, don't let it stroke your ego. You still have much to learn about Capoeira, understand?"

Christie: "Yes Eddy."

Barros (smiles, but tells them about why he really got them back together): I'm glad you two have made your peace. Now do you both know what tomorrow means?"

Eddy (already knew): "Well I do, but she doesn't."

Christie: "Huh? What is the secret? Well?"

Barros: "It's your grandfather Christie. He is a free man tomorrow at noon. His 25 year sentence is finally over."

Christie (holds back tears of joy): "Oh my gosh! It can't be true!"

Eddy: "Believe it! Master will finally be free! Let us all meet him tomorrow!"

Christie (hugs Eddy again.): "I can't wait!"

The reunion ended on a more positive note with the news of Ho Chi Myong's release. Later that night, Christie had a blast telling Mr. Barros and Eddy about her travels fighting at the tournament. Mr. Barros left the two alone for he was feeling tired already from dinner. Eddy went to leave as well, but not before Christie asked him could she sleep with him again for it had been three months since they last saw each other. Eddy politely declined. He did not want Master Myong to know he was close with his granddaughter. Christie was let down, but she still couldn't stop herself, feeling a little aroused by the sight of Eddy.

_May 19, 2011, Itaperuna Penitentiary, Itaperuna, Brazil_…

The trio left early at 8 in the morning to drive at the small city of Itaperuna to meet with the prison warden Vila Nova, so Ho Chi Myong can finally be released from jail. It was close to the time of release when Mr. Barros finally arrived at the prison gates. The trio stepped out of the rental van, to meet with Vila Nova inside the checkout office. Vila Nova already had a disgusted look on his face seeing Eddy Gordo once more. He stopped mugging after seeing a highly attractive woman standing by Eddy's side and Mr. Barros, the recently retired attorney, coming from behind them.

Vila Nova: "So you are all here to pick up Master Ho Chi Myong, am I right?"

Mr. Barros: "Yes sir Mr. Warden. I trust that he is across that gate behind you correct?"

Vila Nova: "Yea. But be careful with him. The last few months, the man hasn't been himself lately."

Mr. Barros: "Oh really?"

Vila Nova: "Anyway. It's noon." (Looks at his subordinate.) "Open the door, let that old man out."

The door opens from behind Vila Nova. Master Myong, no longer in shackles or a jail suit, wearing street clothes fit for a man his age. Vila Nova was right, something was different about him. Mr. Barros kept his expression to just a smile. Christie finally saw her grandfather for the first time since her last visit 4 years prior. She smiled at him too. However Eddy kept a blank look under his shades. He couldn't figure out if this was the same man that taught him Capoeira ten years ago. Myong looked so frail and sickly. His hair on the head and face grew whiter and longer. The muscles he used to have are no longer there and his eyes look rather ghastly and yellowish. Myong was surprised to see his student and adult granddaughter standing before him. Christie was the first to go and greet him.

Myong (hugs her): "It is really my neta!"

Christie (hugs him back): "Yes! It's me avo!"

Myong (looks at Christie again.): "My you've grown so much! You are beautiful!"

Christie blushes at his compliment. Mr. Barros and Eddy walked closer to Myong so they could greet the master.

Mr. Barros: "Master Myong. It's good to finally meet you in person. I am Faron Barros. I'm a close friend to Eddy and Christie."

Myong (shakes his hand): "Oh…good to meet you."

Eddy: "Master."

Myong: "Eddy…my boy…you are here! Just like you promised!"

Eddy (hugs Myong)(tries not to choke up): "Master! You are free! I knew you would be!"

Myong: "Indeed…my boy." (coughs, backs off Eddy.) "Oh, I'm sorry everyone. I'm not feeling well. Forgive me."

Christie (concerned): "Avo?"

Vila Nova (agitated.): "Well Myong, looks like we will say goodbye to each other for good this time. You all have a safe journey home."

Mr. Barros (nods): "Yes, we will. Take care."

Vila Nova: "Yea Yea."

Myong (to Vila Nova leaving.): "This is adeus, old friend." (coughs.)

Eddy and Mr. Barros carefully placed the sick Myong into the van. Christie started to get really worried. What could be bothering her grandfather to get this ill?

Christie (sitting next to her grandfather in the backseat.): "Avo. Where are you hurting?"

Myong (Wheezing): "All…over."

Mr. Barros (driving): "Your call Eddy. What should we do?"

Eddy: "Were going to Vitoria and take him to a hospital. I know it would be better to send him to Rio, but at least for Kaime, it will be easier for her to travel there instead."

Mr. Barros: "Vitoria it is. I do know a good hospital there."

It was decided to take the sick Master Myong to a hospital in the Vitoria metropolitan area where he could get examined to see what was going on in his body. There is no telling how long the master stayed sick the way he did. Hopefully, Myong was only suffering from pneumonia or bronchitis they hoped. Kaime was also on her way from Sao Mateus to see what was wrong with her father. When they all arrived at the hospital, the foursome awaited the results of the tests being done on Master Myong. At the waiting room outside the ICU, the doctor finally returns to inform the family.

Doctor: "Well everyone, we have him calmed down with antibiotics. If he doesn't cough anymore, then we will let him go for today. However, is illness is something rather unusual."

Eddy: "Unusual?"

Doctor: "Yes, we checked his lungs, but they don't seem to be inflamed with fluids. His immune system is normal, but he has a high fever too. I suggest sending him to Rio and do some more extensive testing."

Mr. Barros: "I happened to live in Rio, that won't be a problem."

Doctor: "Good. We will get Master Myong ready for checkout ok!" (Doctor leaves.)

Kaime: "Damn doctors. They never find out what's really going on! It's awful!"

Christie: "C'mon Kaime. We can't give up."

Kaime: "I'm sorry Christie. I was happy to see him again, but not like this."

Mr. Barros (to Eddy): "Hey. It is alright if we take him to Rio?"

Eddy: "Yes. I will do whatever it takes to get master well again."

* * *

Notes: Story of part one is halfway through. Next chapter you will learn more about Myong's fatal illness and the results of the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament.


	9. Incurable Illness

**Chapter 8: Incurable Illness**

_May 20, 2011, Hospital Copa D'or, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_…

The master Ho Chi Myong was transferred to one of the more advanced hospitals in the Rio de Janeiro area. The doctors there performed more extensive studies on what was going on with the master's body. Eddy and Christie sat together outside the waiting area near the lobby. Mr. Barros did not accompany them for he was in a meeting. Kaime returned back to her home, so she expected Christie to tell her the latest.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the nurse finally called up the name of Ho Chi Myong. This is the queue for Eddy and Christie to enter inside the doctor's office. The two were anxious to hear about what was wrong with Master Myong. Inside the room, the doctor finally reveals himself.

Doc: "Are you two relatives of Ho Chi Myong?"

Christie: "Yes, I'm his granddaughter, Christie Monteiro. But Eddy here is a close friend."

Doc: "Alright, well, I'm afraid that Master Myong has contracted a rare illness, Goodpasture's Syndrome is what we suspect it to be." (Shows the two Master Myong's X-rays.) "As you see here his lungs are empty, but very swollen with infectious bumps all around them. His kidney's are also taking a beating. We don't know how long he had this sickness, but our hospital does not have the necessary equipment to fight off this disease. For now, we are giving him corticosteroids. This is working to keep him from being in pain, but it's only temporary."

Christie (Puts her hands over her mouth.): "I don't believe it. Avo!"

Eddy (Disbelief): "No! There has to be a way! Tell us where we can find a cure doctor please!"

Doc: "I did read an article a few weeks ago about a rare technology that the Mishima Zaibatsu's genetic research team has been using to cure autoimmune disease like Goodpasture's Syndrome. Their test subjects have shown to gain full recovery after about a month's worth of treatment. I don't know how they go about doing it, but the results are remarkable."

Eddy (mad): "The Mishima Zaibatsu? The very people that…"

Christie (interrupts Eddy.): "Eddy. We have to try and ask for their help."

Eddy: "Why?"

Christie: "Because, I don't want Avo to die! For once you have to let go of your grudges and think about getting help for Avo, even if it's the Zaibatsu! Please Eddy!"

Eddy (after a pause.): "You're right. We can find out if they have the cure to save master's life."

Doc: "I apologize to you both for not having the proper equipment to help Master Myong, but for now he will rest here at one of our hospital rooms. Room 468." (Leaving.) "I'll be off now. I will personally have one of the nurses keep a watchful eye on the Master if you are not there."

Eddy: "Thanks doctor."

Doc: "You are welcome." (leaves.)

Eddy and Christie decided to go see Master Myong in his room. When they arrived, the old man was asleep. The two just looked at him. Eddy wondered about finding a way to contact the Zaibatsu. Christie went over to her grandpa and pecked him over his head so he would hang in there and recover.

About two months passed by since Master Myong's diagnosis. Master Myong did regain consciousness and was allowed to leave the hospital as long as he stayed on his medication. Thanks to Mr. Barros; Christie, Eddy, and Master Myong all stayed at his mansion. It was there where Master Myong will rest and recover. Even in his sickened state, the Master still did some workouts with his granddaughter and protégée. As far as contacting the Mishima Zaibatsu was concerned, this proved to be a hard task for Eddy and Mr. Barros. However, one day, an anonymous tip came by Mr. Barros for Eddy and Christie to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, sponsored by Jinpachi Mishima. This alarmed Mr. Barros for he thought Jinpachi died decades ago. After receiving the news Eddy decided to enter the tournament and bring Christie with him, so the odds of winning the prize money and the control of the Zaibatsu would be greater.

As the tournament progressed, Eddy did very well but was beaten by his old friend Hwoarang. Christie was in the same position, but she won her last fight against Bruce Irvin. The tournament was heading into elimination rounds. Eddy did hear about Kazuya's participation in the tournament. If he could win his next fight, then perhaps he can fight Kazuya and find the answers he seeks. Surprisingly, the call for his next fight would be against his own student Christie.

Eddy did not want Christie to get herself into the claws or clutches of the Mishimas. It was true he allowed her to fight at the tournament, but she still did not have the experience or stamina to withstand the strength of the Mishima family. Good thing the two weren't at the same hotel, otherwise things would be tense. The day arrived to fight Christie. The fight would take place above a vacant skyscraper overlooking downtown Osaka, Japan one of the main fight venues of the tournament. The sun was setting downward into the Osaka Harbor. Eddy arrived first in his traditional gear. He sat on the rooftop for about ten minutes, until his student was escorted at the scene to face him. Christie, in her usual elegant costume, had a look on her face not seen by Eddy since her early training days. It was a face of determination and stubbornness.

Eddy (On his feet): "Christie, it's good to see you again."

Christie: "Don't talk! Two of us can't win the prize money! You have to let me do it!"

Eddy (Defiant): "No! Let me handle this! You should return home where I know you will be safe!"

Christie (Angry): "Home? How can I go when my Avo is lying on his death bed! Why can't you understand?"

Eddy (Sighs): "I have no choice. Get ready for this!"

Now it was time to put up or shut up. An official was on standby near the roof's edge to oversee the fight. Christie didn't waste time going on the offensive. Not even going by ginga, Christie slides under her master and kicks him dead at his stomach. With her legs she throws Eddy in mid air. He collides at the wall of the balcony door. Eddy was surprised at her agility. Christie had improved over the course of her fights. Eddy got up and shook off whatever pain he felt by hitting the wall. Eddy went back to ginga, but could only counterattack as the onslaught of Christie's kicks continued. Eddy caught one of Christie roundhouse kicks and simply pushed kicked her away from him. This knocks the wind out of her, so she gets down on one knee.

Christie (Thinking): "Shit! I'm getting tired. All those attacks, yet he still stands there unfazed. But I will beat you today, for Avo!"

Eddy (Looks at her, thinks.): "I've created a monster. Christie was such a different girl from back when I first met her. Now she can beat up veterans like that American kick boxer. I won't let her life get wasted at this tournament. I'm sorry Christie."

Returning to ginga, Eddy was still on the defensive. Christie did the same thing but she wanted to wait for the right moment to perform one of her favorite combos. It was something not even Eddy had taught her. When Eddy planted his left foot up front, this allowed Christie to execute her one and only Sao Paulo Special Rodeo combo. She connected on the first kick, but Eddy still read the movement. Somersaulting by way of the Boomerang, Christie lands on both feet. However, she looks to see Eddy missing from her point of view. Eddy evades her flips by spinning off towards the right. With no hesitation Eddy does the special Air Mail Toss throw. Eddy climbs on Christie's shoulders, using his knees and legs to throw her onto the hard roof membrane surface. The throw's impact bumps Christie's head very hard and she is knocked out because of it. This is the result Eddy was looking for. He and the official walked over to see if Christie was okay.

Eddy (kneels down to her): "Please forgive me Christie. This is for the best."

Official: "This match is over, the opponent cannot continue. You are the winner Eddy!"

Eddy: "My student needs medical attention now. When she is treated, book her a flight back to Brazil understand?"

Official: "Yes sir."

For the safety of the master's granddaughter, Eddy felt it was best to continue the tournament alone. After one week of rest, he fought in the finals at a remote location in Japan which was an abandoned shrine. Eddy did not advance for he lost to the old kung fu master, Wang Jinrei. With this loss, Eddy was officially out of the tournament. He had to recover at a Japanese military hospital which was not far from the old shrine. Later in the coming days, news spread that Jin Kazama had taken over the Zaibatsu. Jin was looking for recruits to assist him in his plans to overrun the military governments all around the world. If Eddy couldn't take over the Zaibatsu by force, then he may as well join them and find the answers he seeks.

* * *

Notes: The next coming chapter will be a kinky one. Nina fans may not like it, but oh well. This will also talk briefly on the events of Tekken 6. Stay tuned


	10. Enforcer

**Chapter 9: Enforcer**

_September 2011, Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters, Tokyo Japan_…

Following the last King of Iron Fist tournament, Jin Kazama needed to replace some of his generals within the company to begin military invasions across the world. There was a mini tournament being done within the compound of the Zaibatsu headquarters. The ones who stood out the most were Eddy Gordo, Nina Williams, and a newcomer who was not a former King of Iron Fist contestant. This one claimed to be Heihachi's son, named Lars. They were all summoned to meet Jin at the control room where they could meet Jin. The three all lined after entering the room, where Jin then turn around, sitting on his reclining chair.

Jin: "Welcome to the Zaibatsu. I need no introduction, but please state your names so I know who my new generals are."

Nina (goes first): "My name is Nina Williams. I'm just a simple assassin for hire. Nothing more."

Eddy (second): "Eduardo Gordo. My friends call me Eddy. I need your help Jin. Your company has the medical technology to save a life that is very close to me. Of course, I will follow any order you give me as long as I know my friend can be cured. What do you say?"

Jin (nodded.): "Very well. Tell me, where is this master of yours?"

Eddy: "He's in Rio de Janeiro. I can give you several places where you can find him."

Jin: "I will see to it that he is brought to Tokyo safe and sound." (Looks at Lars, strangely.) "And you are?"

Lars: "Lars Alexandersson. Believe it or not, you and I are related Jin."

Jin eyebrows darted up in surprise. Eddy and Nina also look at Lars in confusion.

Jin: "Explain yourself. How is it that you and I related?"

Lars: "While it's true I have sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes, uncharacteristic of someone who is Japanese. There is no mistake I carry the Mishima blood just like you Jin. My father…is none other than Heihachi Mishima!"

Jin (gets up.): "How is this possible? You are my uncle?"

Lars (Summons his chi): "Well! Is this proof enough?"

A pissed off Jin also summons his chi. It looked like a fight would start in the middle of a control room. Realizing the situation, Nina yells at them.

Nina: "That's enough! Both of you!"

Lars (stops): "Oh! Sorry!"

Jin also calms down his chi, the sight of Lars bothered him a lot, but now wasn't the time for stare downs or petty squabble. He had details to give him about the Zaibatsu's latest discovery in Egypt. A ruin of an ancient civilization has popped up near the Egyptian Nile River Delta. Many developing nations want a stake in the research of this unknown temple, but the Zaibatsu have other ideas. In order to declare war on the occupation of the hidden temple, Jin will need to amass a great military force in order to get the world leaders to back off so he can claim his prize.

For the past month, Jin contacted all of his militia and had them scattered across the globe engaging in warfare. Eddy became one of Jin's generals and organized raids in various parts of Asia. As promised by Jin, Master Myong was eventually located and transported back to Japan where his treatment would take place. Eventually, Jin created the plans to start a new tournament, because of the G Corporation's interference in suppressing the Zaibatsu forces. Jin needed to get Kazuya out of the way if he wanted the secrets of that temple. Eddy didn't really care for a tournament, but he did support the idea of assassinating Kazuya. However, he would never find out about who the Serpent might be, unless there was someone who had leads on him. One night, Eddy and Nina's squads were sent to raid a military base in Guam. Once they were successful, Eddy went over to the nearby beach and stayed there in deep thought. The peace and quiet was interrupted when a voice broke the silence.

Nina: "Pretty isn't it?" (Eddy looks at her.) "The moonlight by the water I mean."

Eddy: "Yea, I guess it is."

Nina: "Thinking about your family?"

Eddy (ponders.): "Family. Yea, reminiscing about all the good times we had back home."

Nina: "That must be nice."

Eddy: "My family is dead now though. I could lose someone else dear to me if I don't act upon my orders."

Nina: "You mean your master?"

Eddy: "Yea."

Nina: "That girl who follows you around sometimes. Is she your sister or cousin?"

Eddy: "Oh Christie. No we aren't related, but she is my student. I hope she's not worried about me. Well Nina, where is your family?"

Nina: "I don't have one."

Eddy: "C'mon now. You know about my background. Now be honest."

Nina (sighs): "My parents are dead too, but I have an annoying sister who does nothing but copy and harass me every chance she gets. I can never shake her off. Stupid cunt!"

Eddy: "Ooook. Now I see why you don't talk about your past."

Nina: "Yea. Oh I also came to tell you food is ready. It's not much, but everyone is eating beef stew." (Walks away.) "If you don't come now the food will be gone knowing those pigs of mine."

Following Nina's direct order, Eddy went over to eat dinner along with the rest of the camp. After dinner, most of the troops spent the night outdoors either at the camp or the beach. The base was off limits except for the generals and vice-captains. The soldiers had sleeping bags and blankets to use. Eddy took a bag and went over to a vacant room where the enemy used to sleep. It was after 10pm, but he felt restless. So much was on his mind. Worrying about his master's health, Christie's safety, and where his life was headed. He was helping a criminal organization engage in an all out war. Plus, he still lacked information on the Serpent. Eddy wondered when could he finally face Kazuya and find the answers he's been searching for all this time. Strangely enough, there is a knock on the door. Eddy cautiously opens the door and sees Nina in a surprising get up.

Nina: "Won't you let me in Eddy?"

Eddy (stops staring at Nina's see through night gown.): "Uh…yea…sorry."

Eddy closes the door from behind and locks it, but he is perplexed as to how Nina was dressing so provocative.

Eddy: "Can I ask why are you in that getup Nina?"

Nina: "Come closer and I'll tell you ok?"

Eddy (hesitant.): "Are you sure?"

Nina: "Fine." (Walks to Eddy, pushing him at the wall.) "I'll come you. Look Eddy. Even a killer beauty like me needs something to touch and feel every now and then. I seduced Lars last time I met him, but he didn't satisfy me very well. Sometimes, I try to seduce Jin as well, but Jin is always in another world, always reading, meditating, or training. So that just leaves one more badass left in our camp."

Eddy: "Me?"

Nina (rubbing Eddy's crotch, nodding.): "You're pretty healthy down here."

Eddy: "I didn't know you felt that way about me Nina."

Nina (undoes her gown, and slides Eddy's boxers' down.): "Even an assassin like me has a sweet tooth. Come lie down."

Eddy was confused the whole time, but with Nina being his superior officer, he does what he is told. Nina now only wearing her pantyhose allures Eddy's lower region with her curves. From behind her back was a capsule of pills she hid behind her panties after she took them off. She opens the capsule, puts one in her mouth, and commanded Eddy to do the same.

Nina: "Swallow this Eddy."

Eddy: "I don't know what that is? I'm not doing it!"

Nina: "It won't kill you, I just took one. You'll see what it will do to me shortly. It's an order!"

Eddy (sighs.): "Well…fine."

Eddy eats the pill much like Nina did, but it took effect on him immediately. His body temperature rose and so did his knob. Now his legs lost feeling and his hands.

Eddy: "Ugh. Nina. What did you have me take? I can't move!"

Nina: "Don't worry baby, it won't kill you. Just make you hornier." (Giggles, playing with his knob.) "Well since you been such a gentleman I will tell you. It's an aphrodisiac herb from India. I forget the name of it, but it increases your libido 5 times over. It works so strong on men that they can't move their legs. For women it increases our touch. I feel the effect already, but just for good measure."

Nina's body was turning pink due to her temperature rising, but that didn't stop her from untying her ponytail, and placing the band on Eddy knob. Due to the herb this gave Eddy discomfort.

Nina: "There. This will keep you from going off too early."

Nina then gives Eddy brain, while having that band squeeze his knob. This was a strange experience being dominated by a woman who once upon a time, defeated him in a fight. Now she was having her way in sexual foreplay. Slobbering on Eddy's knob like a popsicle made Eddy turns his head in pain and pleasure. Nina looks and warns Eddy not to get excited yet.

Nina: "Not yet, I'm going to enjoy this all the way."

Nina stands up and notices she was lactating by way of the pill. Yet, she still positions herself on Eddy's long yard and enters in. The penetration was a surreal feeling with the actions of the pill. Because Nina was lactating, she forces Eddy's hands on her breasts as she rides him. The effects of the pill were stronger than Nina realized as she first squirts from her chest. For Eddy, his head was in a spin cycle full of pleasure, hurt, and embarrassment.

Eddy: "I…can't…hold it…no more!"

Nina: "Oh Eddy! Uhh! Fuck yes!"

The assassin finally reaches her zenith. She squirted all on top of Eddy's knob. Nina collapses and smiles at Eddy who looked like he wanted to black out, but using her remaining energy, she raises Eddy close to the dresser, so he could sit up. Nina rubs Eddy's knob a few more time before she undoes her hairband.

Nina (sits near Eddy and leans on his chest.): "You were pretty good Eddy. Here let me undo that for you."

Eddy: "Nina!"

An eruption of skeet shoots out of Eddy's knob as Nina giggles as she gets covered it. As a result, Eddy blacks out from the prolonged ejaculation. Nina was not one to feel guilty, but she was kind enough to cover Eddy up from the coldness of the hard floor. She was getting sleepy herself, and opted to slumber by him instead. He was going to be asleep much longer than she will be.

* * *

Notes: Took a different turn on this chapter of course. Next time though things will go sour once again for Eddy. Oh and thanks, alwaysdoubted for that review.


	11. Return To The Hunt

**Chapter 11: Return to the Hunt**

_December 20, 2011, Sao Francisco Xavier, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_…

The old Xavier orphanage had the design of a Roman Catholic Church overlooking the valley of the Northern Zone of Rio de Janeiro. It was shut down last year because of the increase of robberies and murders going on around the vicinity. For today, all that was going to change. The first thing Eddy did was to order a police task force to help patrol the neighborhood of any suspicious activity. The next thing to address is the building's condition. Everything inside the orphanage seemed to be still intact, except for some dressers being unveiled, and trash scattered everywhere in the rooms, because of the robberies. There were some leaks along the roof membrane, and cracks off the walls. All of that can be fixed given the time. An unexpected visitor came by to see Eddy as he ventured out of the building from the side of the classroom area. It was his cousin Diogo, Lewa's son, who had something to tell Eddy. Diogo had dreadlocks similar to Eddy, except they were longer and untied. Plus he was shorter, more husky, and out of shape than Eddy was.

Diogo (from the street corner): "Hey Eddy!"

Eddy (sees him): "Diogo?"

Diogo (approaches him): "Mother told me you returned, but I had to see you for myself. How have you been all this time?"

Eddy: "In good spirits man. Good spirits."

Diogo: "Yea, well mother told me about your troubles over the past, regarding that Serpent cartel. I've also been hearing rumors about their activity in Rio and other places around the country. Last week, my friend mentioned to me that the favela near this orphanage was tagged by a Serpent cartel member. You wanna take a look at it?"

Eddy: "Are you talking about the one up the hill?" (Points.)

Diogo: "Yea, it was over there. I'll show you."

Eddy: "Ok." (Phone rings.) "Ola, Eddy here."

Task Force Soldier (phone): "Mr. Gordo, we have the neighborhood secure and just arrested a suspect who is affiliated the Serpent cartel. What do you want us to do with him?"

Eddy: "Where did you find him?"

Soldier: "He was hiding in a dumpster filled with trash. After we smoked him out, he surrendered himself."

Eddy: "Just send that guy to the DA office in downtown. Let Mr. Barros interrogate him."

Soldier: "Understood."

Eddy: "Sorry about that Diogo. Now show me where you found that tag."

Diogo: "Yea alright. But let's be careful."

The cousins both traveled up the road leading towards the Salgueiro favela going by foot. Diogo was no fighter given his stature, but he was no stranger to confrontation. So Eddy wouldn't be too concerned about his cousin's safety. After climbing some staircases, and heading towards a retaining wall, they finally spotted the tag of the Serpent logo adjacent to the shanty houses. The colors were mainly black, but the image of an anaconda's head was shown with purple and gold highlights. No mistaking this was the emblem the drug gang used. This made Eddy's blood boil.

Diogo: "That's it right there. This favela is their territory right now. But since the task force is patrolling things now, things could get heated."

Eddy (Sees a head peeking above him.): "Someone's followed us."

Diogo: "Say what?"

Eddy (Yells.): "Hey! Do you know this?" (Points at the tag.)

The spy begins to run off from above the shanty house. Eddy starts to chase him, while Diogo follows. They eventually catch up with the spy, because he slipped and fell off into an aluminum roof shanty dwelling. The spy landed inside a vacant bedroom. The fall must have been at least 40 feet down. Some of the other residents were too scared to investigate and just decided to let the two men do whatever they wanted.

Spy (hurting.): "Help!"

Eddy (Looking inside were the intruder feel down.): "Hey! Are you ok!"

Spy: "Forgive me! I can't move my leg! It hurts! Please help!"

Diogo: "It sounds like a young girl."

Eddy: "Don't worry! We will find you!"

The cousins went closer to view the spy. It was a young teenage girl. She was very skinny with a curly ponytail. Her right leg was cut by the aluminum metal which covered the roof. Eddy quickly took off his shirt. It was clean enough to at least cover the big wound. Diogo used his cell phone to call a paramedic and have them show up at the abandoned orphanage. Before picking up the girl, Eddy noticed she had the mark of the Serpent of her left shoulder. Could they be using kids as dealers to sell their products? This was something that he needed to know.

Eddy (Picks her up.): "Tell me your name?"

Girl: "Fa…biana."

Eddy: "Fabiana. Do you work for the Serpent?"

Girl: "Yes, or least I used to."

Eddy: "Use to?"

Girl: "My old drug dealer was killed by another rival gang. Owww!"

Diogo: "I don't think she can talk in her condition."

Eddy: "Yea I guess you're right. Just rest ok Fabiana."

Fabiana: "Ok."

As they returned to the abandoned orphanage, the ambulance was right there to pick up the young girl. Some task force members were also there and informed Eddy that all the areas were secure. For now on, the neighborhood of Sao Francisco will be monitored by security cameras if anything bad does happen. Later in the day, Mr. Barros called Eddy about the latest suspect and the young girl, Fabiana.

Mr. Barros: "Eddy. I've managed to finally have that suspect tell us some details on his activity."

Eddy: "Great, fill me in."

Mr. Barros: "The suspect happens to live in the area, calls himself Touro. He ran a heroin lab under his basement home. Fooled everyone in his part of the neighborhood. He and that little girl, Fabiana, were drug dealers selling their items at night. However their leader was killed a few weeks ago over a turf dispute with the Baracho Boyz, another small time gang syndicate. Touro has never seen the leaders' face, but he did tell me Fabiana lived with him in exchange for helping him sell the heroin. I could drop the charges on Fabiana if…"

Eddy (interrupts.): "If I can open the orphanage as soon as possible."

Mr. Barros: "Yes. That way she can live like a normal 14 year old girl should."

Eddy: "I will see to it that she is enrolled in the orphanage once the repairs are done." (Pausing.) "Mr. Barros, we still have no leads on the leaders' whereabouts do we?"

Mr. Barros: "Eddy. I feel your pain. It's frustrating to not get the straight answers from the police or the government. Everyone's too afraid to talk."

Eddy: "True. But at least guys like us are not sitting by and doing nothing. One by one, we will clean up this city, if at all possible."

Mr. Barros: "That's the way Eddy. I know Ray would say the same thing if he were still alive. Well, you take it easy. Oh, how do you like your new home Eddy?"

Eddy: "The home is fantastic. Very quiet in the Tijuca forest. I can get a good look of the Christ Statue and the Atlantic Ocean. Not too big either. Very cozy. Thanks for asking."

Mr. Barros: "Enjoy your holidays. Remember Christmas dinner at my house in the afternoon go it?"

Eddy: "Got it. Merry Christmas Mr. Barros! Goodnight!"

Mr. Barros: "You too friend!"

Within two months time, the repair work was finally completed on the orphanage. The grand opening was private for two reasons. One was so that the media couldn't showcase it on television. This might catch the Serpent cartel by surprise seeing one of their territories get overtaken. The second reason was more personal for Eddy's sake. He still wasn't ready to face Christie. She did not call him or Mr. Barros to see if Eddy was back in the country after Master Myong's funeral. Maybe she finally moved on without him. Eddy didn't know. When he finally felt things will be stable here at his newfound job, maybe he will go to Espirito Santo and apologize to her.

Over the spring and early summer months, the orphanage was off to a wonderful start. They brought in at least 43 children, including Fabiana. The kids gravitated to Eddy whenever he was present for a physical education class, which involved basis Capoeira moves. For once, Eddy was finally putting his skills to better use. Of course he wasn't alone to help raise the poor children. Lewa was the president and head cook of the orphanage. She hired about 10 teachers/nannies, 7 cooks, and 3 custodians to help maintain the place. Everything was going smoothly for Eddy, until a news broadcast caught his attention.

_July 3, 2012_…

It was raining that morning, the alarm wakes up Eddy. He drags out of bed and does his usual hygiene routine before he cooks a small breakfast, just some oatmeal, ham, and milk will suffice. Eddy normally watches the news as he eats on his counter between the kitchen and living room. The news happened to be on his TV as he turns the power on, but as soon as does, there is a big announcement being broadcasted.

News anchor: "A major breaking news development going on right now in Tokyo. The G Corporation's CEO, Kazuya Mishima, the recent winner of the sixth King of Iron Tournament, has announced a special tag team style tournament. The tournament for the first time will include 2 on 2 battles. We have the actual message from Kazuya Mishima himself about this event: _The G Corporation and Jinpachi Mishima will play host to the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. Tag Edition. This time fighters can use a partner if they want to quickly advance up the rounds. Solo teams are also accepted. The prize money for this tournament is 500 million dollars. All former competitors will be sent special invitations to return to the ring. New fighters will have to fight in the prelims if they want a spot in the tournament. I wish all competitors good luck. You will need it. _The tournament is scheduled to begin on August 2nd in Tokyo, Japan. In other news…"

Eddy nearly spits out his drink, he could not believe it. Another tournament? Already? Kazuya Mishima still is up to no good! He had almost forgotten about him. Surely Eddy would get an invitation since he fought in the past, but he didn't care to win. Kazuya started this mess in Brazil in the first place. He has to die! Eddy needed to control himself. A decision needed to be made. Yes, once again Eddy has to leave. Kazuya is one who holds all the answers about the Serpent and his family's death. It was time for Eddy to be at the orphanage, but he needed to tell everyone that he must leave Brazil right away. Before he left the house, Eddy packed up some belongings.

At the orphanage, the kids were not informed of Eddy's departure. The man himself did show up, but for the grownups it was a sad day. Eddy taught his P.E. class as normal, but he had all the children sit around him after class. This was going to be hard.

Eddy: "Kids, I'm going to be gone from the orphanage for a while."

Boy 1: "What? Where are you going?"

Boy 2: "Don't leave Eddy!"

Fabiana: "It is the Serpent Eddy?"

Eddy: "Wait everyone listen! No, it's not the Serpent himself. But a bad man who may have played a role with my family's death. You can rest assured that once my questions are answered, I will return you to all safe and sound." (Gets up from his chair.)

Fabiana: "You will teach us your fighting style now?"

More children kept crying Eddy's name as he starts to walk toward the front door. Lewa was watching from the side hallway and shed some tears. It was hard to see Eddy once again sacrifice his life on his family's behalf, but she will not stop him. Eddy's turns around one last time before opening the front door.

Eddy: "Just remember to continue your training! I will return soon!"

Eddy opens the double barred door and walks down the steps heading outside. The doors close hard. The voices of the children, no longer heard in his ears. The master could only hope where he was going will help him seek out the truth.

* * *

Notes: Now we get to see if Eddy finds Kazuya and finds out more about his family's killer.


	12. Surprises

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

_Underground station, August 19, 2012, Moscow, Russia_…

The latest tournament went underway, but Eddy did not sign up to fight as a competitor. Instead he received a tip from an unsuspecting Mishima Zaibatsu soldier who used to work under Jin. Kazuya's bout against Ling Xiaoyu and Panda will be in Russia. Kazuya's tag partner at the fight will be Bruce Irvin. The fight is scheduled to take place inside an old, closed off section of the Moscow Metro subway network. No doubt security surrounding Kazuya would be very thorough. Eddy would wait until the fight ended, and face Kazuya when he is separated from Bruce.

Eddy took his time going inside the old subway line. One by one he put to sleep several of Kazuya's guards. He eventually finds the location of the fight. It was inside a newly developed line of the Moscow Metro, but a stained glass covered the old line between the new one. Surely enough, the fight ended in Kazuya & Bruce's victory. The bear was put out of commission by Kazuya, while Bruce caught Ling Xiaoyu with a sleeper hold. The medical teams attended to Xiaoyu and Panda and sent them on their way to a hospital by a local subway train.

Kazuya already started to walk away from the fight scene, heading into the staircase going back up the surface. Bruce stayed behind and waited for the next train. Eddy didn't want to fight Bruce and get tired in the process. He needed to find another way going back up. Walking in the same direction as Kazuya from the old line, Eddy finds a ladder leading up to a street corner. After popping off the tunnel cap, Eddy gets out and surveys the surroundings. It is an alleyway, though it stunk full of garbage. The weather tonight was calm, yet chilly, even in the summertime for Moscow. From the corner of his eye, Eddy sees Kazuya walking. Kazuya was going towards a plaza near St. Basil's Cathedral. No one was around to stop a fight, so Eddy makes this his moment to face Kazuya.

Eddy (stops): "Kazuya! I've finally caught up with you!"

Kazuya (turns around): "I thought I smelled a rat in hiding. Who are you?"

Eddy: "That's of no concern to you! The Serpent! You know this name well! He used to work under you! Because of you two my family is dead! Before I kill you, tell me where I can find him!"

Kazuya: "The Serpent? Ohhhhh, him!" (Smirk). "You must be the son of those rich Brazilians! Tell you what? My fight last fight bored the shit out of me! You by yourself should prove to be a better challenge compared to that joke of a bear and teenager! If you can make me bleed, I will tell you who the Serpent is!"

Eddy (attacks): "If that's what you want!"

Eddy runs and does a leg sweep under Kazuya's feet. Kazuya did not react in time, and Eddy twirls him around with his legs and tosses Kazuya in the air. Kazuya lands on the ground, but bounces up rather quickly. On the offensive again Eddy performs a handstand to spin kick Kazuya. Kazuya reads the attack and front kicks Eddy in the stomach area. Eddy has to get back up, but when does a headbutt is rewarded by Kazuya. Eddy has to rub his head from the impact. Kazuya smirks again.

Kazuya: "Not bad. But you'll have to do better than that."

Eddy: "Take this!"

With fast agility, Eddy spins around and does several spin kicks at Kazuya. Kazuya blocks them all, but when he tries to punch Eddy, he gets nothing but air. Eddy evaded the attack, and lands an elbow to Kazuya's throat. Then a mirage kick connected the chin area of Kazuya as he is knocked down. This time Kazuya laughs, for now he is bleeding at the mouth.

Kazuya: "Well done!" (Spits out a tooth.): "One thing you should know is that the Serpent plans to run for the presidency of Brazil starting in two years."

Eddy: "What?"

Kazuya: "He thinks I don't know that, but I have my ways of digging out information. You see the Serpent broke away from the Zaibatsu right after I died the first time. After my revival, I learned that he was still alive, but he joined up with another organization, the Shibata LP." (Kazuya looks back.)

Eddy (senses his action.): "What are you looking at?"

Kazuya: "What piss poor luck I have tonight! The Shibata LP is here!" (Points in the air.) "Look boy!"

Eddy could hear the chopping of a helicopter descending above them. A light is beamed on both of them. The man of the helicopter orders them to surrender.

Man: "Stop where you are! Both of you are coming with us!"

Kazuya (summons his Devil power, eye glows red.): "I don't think so!"

As Kazuya goes into his Devil form, a group of Tetsujins quickly appear to surround Kazuya and Eddy. The aura of Devil Kazuya pushes back the Tetsujins and Eddy as he flew upward. Eddy couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The very man he just fought was something of a demon. No wonder he came to back life. Devil Kazuya files in front of the chopper and uses his laser beam to blow up the chopper. Some of the men dropped out of the chopper, but with no parachute, that wasn't a smart idea. The chopper spins out of control, and crashes into a nearby street, blocking the intersection. Devil Kazuya looks down at Eddy. He laughs at Eddy's misfortune, and then flies away.

Eddy was in disbelief. Without even knowing, a Tetsujin sneaks up behind him and shocks Eddy on his back. Eddy blacks out from the electrocution. The Tetsujins all surround the unconscious Eddy. One of them picks him up. Then they all walk towards a limo which parked itself about a mile away from the cathedral square. The Tetsujins place Eddy inside and the limo drives off.

_A day later, Shibata LP Osaka Headquarters, Osaka, Japan_…

The unconscious Eddy Gordo was sent to Japan for an interrogation by the newly formed conglomerate, Shibata LP. The chief director of the Osaka HQ summoned Eddy, who is now awake, to his office. He was about to give Eddy his sentence of slave labor at the Mishima Family Estate.

Chief Director: "Welcome to the Shibata LP Mr. Gordo."

Eddy (forced by a soldier to sit): "Where am I?"

Chief Director: "You are in Japan. This is the Shibata LP, a new player in the world's financial market. We also deal with any foreign affairs interfering with our investments. Companies like Kazuya's G Corporation for example. You seem to have a grudge against him don't you?"

Eddy: "Why do you care?"

Chief Director: "Because Kazuya has been a thorn on our president's side for far too long now. We get rid of him and Jin, we will finally fulfill the president's wish to begin world destruction."

Eddy: "You clowns sound no different than the Zaibatsu!"

Soldier (whacks Eddy with his gun): "Shut the fuck up!"

Chief Director: "Hmm. That's unfortunate. I suppose if you don't want to join our ranks, then Mr. Gordo I'm afraid we will have to make sure you don't spoil our plans. I hereby sentence you to slave labor under the Mishima Family Estate for life!"

Eddy: "What?! You can't do that!" (Soldiers grab him.) "Get the fuck off me! You will pay for this!"

Chief Director (smiles): "So long Mr. Gordo!"

This is how the prodigal Capoeira master ends up in a situation of being imprisoned, all because he refused to help another conglomerate attain global power. They forced Eddy to dig up soil for minerals involving a strange formula the president, Heihachi Mishima, was creating. After a while some familiar faces also arrived to help out. Some of them tried to escape, but they were unsuccessful. As punishment, a special experiment was performed on the runaways to siphon their life chi energy. Eddy was the first to go. They hooked him up on a table and stuck a helmet on his head to suck off 60% of his life force. After 5 minutes of anguishing pain, Eddy was finally let go. The soldiers put him back in his cell. At this rate, Eddy would die here, if the LP continued to abuse him. There was no end to their enslavement. He slept until some noises woke him up. He still felt lethargic, but was coherent enough to make out what was happening above ground.

Eddy (thinking): "What are these noises I'm hearing? They sound like bombs. I guess it doesn't matter. I can't leave this cell. Am I going to die here? Well, if that is the case, so be it."

He patiently waited, not caring what was going to happen. All of a sudden his cell door was getting banged loudly. Eddy's body was still weak, so whatever it was he couldn't defend himself. A few more hits and the door finally opens. It was a tall, buff, yet rugged, man with a steel pipe grasped in both hands. He looks at Eddy, almost in disgust, but changes his expression when a woman calls out to this man. Eddy hears the voice. He could not believe his ears, but he was far too weak to stand upright.

Miguel: "I found him."

The woman was Christie. She had mixed emotions seeing Eddy in prison clothes, lying down, as if he were dying. Christie runs to Eddy and hugs him, only to realize he couldn't move very well.

Christie: "Eddy! What have they done to you?"

Eddy: "Ch…ristie? I don't…believe it." (blacks out.)

Christie: "Miguel, help carry him!"

Miguel is still hesitant. Still feeling envious.

Christie: "Miguel please!"

Miguel (annoyed): "Ok, I'm coming!"

With Eddy on Miguel's back, he and Christie escape out the prison catacombs. They ran through several hallways and corridors underground. The place was like a maze. Debris began falling from behind them. The tunnels were not going to hold for long. Finally, they reached the elevator rooms at the first basement level. They were joined by Feng Wei, Panda, the Laws, and Paul Phoenix.

Paul: "Hey don't close the door yet! I see some more people coming!"

Christie (running): "Wait! Don't leave yet!"

Forest Law: "Hold the doors guys!"

Everyone except for Feng Wei held the doors, so Christie, Miguel, and Eddy could squeeze in. At the surface, all of the warriors escaped from the front entrance lobby. The Mishima Estate gradually burned to the ground from behind them. For Christie, attending to Eddy's injuries were more important than anything. She and Miguel teamed up with Lars' Rebel Forces to help rescue Eddy and the other prisoners from Heihachi's catacombs. The Rebel Forces medical staff was on standby for any patients who needed help. From here, Eddy will be transferred to a larger hospital in the Tokyo area where the Rebel Forces were newly stationed.

After 48 hours of a coma induced sleep, Eddy finally wakes up from his hospital room. No one is here with him. He felt cold even with the sheets over him. It was best to go outside and maybe get some fresh air, since it was daylight. Some nurses at the hallway were surprised to see Eddy get out of bed, even with the IV on his hand still. They urge him to not walk around, but Eddy wanted to go outside and warm up. Not getting on his bad side, one nurse gives Eddy a walker, just in case he falls. Finally, Eddy leaves out the lobby and sees a small bench area nearby. He sits down slowly, looking up at the cloudy sky. He couldn't help but shake his head after everything that has happened. Out of nowhere, a man calls out from behind Eddy. The voice sounds familiar, but Eddy felt threatened, so he turns his head to see Miguel. Miguel had on his usual street clothing, but his face was red like a tomato, seeing Eddy.

Miguel: "YOU!"

Eddy (still sitting): "Huh?"

Miguel: "Dammit! Why are you still alive?" (Punches the grass.) "Creeps like you and Jin don't deserve to live! I want to kill you right now! But I can't!"

Eddy (gets up with the walker): "You're that guy who let me out of the prison. Christie was with you! Tell me where she is?"

Miguel: "Like I would tell you!" (Throw some dirt at Eddy.) "She won't talk to me because of her mixed feelings! You let Christie down by deserting her and letting her old man die! But did you tell her you were still alive! No you coward!" (Tries to punch Eddy, but Eddy falls down due to still being weak, so Miguel missed him.) "Stay still you fuckboy!"

Eddy (Slowly stands up.): "I won't fall this time. If you want to kill me that badly then get it over with! I can see you care for Christie! I warn you though! Killing me won't make her feel any better!" (Holds his arms out.) "Your choice!"

Miguel was shaking wildly, gritting his teeth. The frustration of the girl who looked like his sister's affections was standing right in front of him. All he had to do was kill Eddy, but he may go to jail for murder. He will be labeled as a psycho. Worst off, the girl who looked like his sister will become even more torn. What was Miguel going to do?

* * *

Notes: A lot of events jammed packed in one chapter. Final chapter coming next week. Stay posted until then. Part 2 will be one the way in about a month after I figure out the plot scheme. I thank everyone for taking the time to read and reviewing the story so far.


	13. Remedy

**Chapter 13: Remedy**

_Kuromasa Naval Hospital Center, Tokyo Japan_…

The rivals of Christie's affections stare at each other in a stalemate. For Eddy, he understood that Christie was angry at him for not trusting her, letting her grandfather die, and not letting her know that he was alive. At this rate, he didn't care to die, but seeing her face one more time would mean the world for Eddy. Miguel tag teamed with Christie because she resembled his dead sister. He was disappointed to know Christie's heart yearned for the man standing in front of him. This man working for the Zaibatsu, the very organization responsible for killing his sister, was an unforgiveable transgression in Miguel's mind. Eddy finally broke the silence.

Eddy: "Well? What's it going to be?"

Miguel (annoyed.): "Shut up!" (sighs.) "You're not even at full strength! Fighting you as you are now is a fucking waste of time! Besides, Christie is coming to see you again. But I don't know when!"

Eddy (Puts his arms down): "Can I at least know your name friend?"

Miguel: "Friend? Fuck outta here with that garbage! If you must know, its Miguel! Miguel Caballero Rojo!" (Walks away with his hands inside his jean pockets.)

Eddy (whispers.): "Miguel Caballero Rojo. He has a strong spirit about him. Maybe one day we will have to fight each other. That we will."

Feeling much warmer from the windy air, Eddy returns back inside the hospital. The day was young, but quiet in the hospital. Honestly, Eddy didn't expect anyone else to show up. He was given brunch by the nurse, but he ate very little of it. The food wasn't that great anyways. The nurse said, after tomorrow, he could be free to leave unless the side affects of his siphoning life force returned. Around 1 PM, there was a knock at the door. The door opens, and it's a familiar face, Nina Williams. At least she wasn't dressed provocative. Just wearing a shirt, vest, silk pants, and boots, all black & grey.

Eddy: "Nina."

Nina: "Hey Eddy. Glad to see you're still alive. How are you feeling?"

Eddy: "I'm feeling a little better, still can't walk good though."

Nina: "I see. You're probably wondering why I showed up here right?"

Eddy nods.

Nina (walks by the window, looking out.): "Don't worry I'm not here to seduce you again like my sister would. Just came by to see if you were still here. Anyway, after the raid on Heihachi's estate, I noticed you were unconscious by the medical tent. I wanted to see if you were alright, but there was a girl sitting by you, crying over your chest. I was finally given her name by Lars. It's your student isn't it Eddy? Christie is her name."

Eddy: "Yes. That's right."

Nina (Faces Eddy): "Well, last night I talked to her myself. She was standing near the harbor, so I walked by her side and told her about myself and how I was associated with you. Of course she didn't like the fact that I worked for the Zaibatsu, but I assured her that you did everything in your power to help her grandfather get cured. When I said that, the nasty look she gave me went away. She wanted to know why you never showed up at her grandfather's funeral and the fact that you never contacted her when you returned home. I'm curious to know myself. You mind telling me?"

Eddy: "No, I will tell you. I felt such shame after seeing the master pass away, that I couldn't bring myself to face Christie. Being my first student, I kept avoiding Christie for her safety as well as my sanity. If something bad happened to her back then or even today, I don't think that I could live with myself anymore. I've already seen too many dead bodies dear to me. Seeing Christie dead would be the last straw."

Nina (smirks): "I see. That's the kind of talk I heard from my father. He would always be worried for me and Anna, especially when we first started doing assassination work as sisters. I believe it was father's concerns for us that cost him his life. I really wish I knew what happened to him that night in Beirut." (She sheds a tear from thinking about it.)

The door opens again. This time it was Steve Fox who came by to see where his mother went. He was surprised to see her with his prison mate Eddy. He relieved to see Eddy alive.

Steve: "There you are mom, I mean Nina! Oh Eddy! How are you feeling ol gov'? Any better?"

Eddy (smiles.): "I'm doing fine Steve. Good to see you again."

Steve (at Nina.): "I'm sorry to intrude Nina, but there was this woman with an Irish accent like yours who keeps telling me that you should meet her later tonight."

Nina (shocked): "What? Just how did she escape arrest? Dammit!" (Stands up.) "Sorry Eddy. There is never a dull moment with me. Come on Steve, we are leaving."

Steve: "Ok. Hope you recover Eddy!" (Leaving.)

Eddy: "So long Steve, and you too Nina!"

Lying back down, a curious thought crept through Eddy's head about Steve calling Nina "mom". What a weird coincidence. Nina did not look like the motherly type at all. Steve was a grown man. Just how old is that woman?

Eddy: "What a day."

The rest of day went by pretty fast. It was just past 8PM when dinner came through for Eddy. This time he was hungry, so he eats everything. Once everything was eaten, Eddy pushes the table away and decided to just sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and then it opens. Looks like Miguel wasn't bluffing after all. Christie Monteiro did come to see Eddy. She wore a teal frilly outfit with stockings and pumps. She finds a chair and takes it in front of Eddy. She sits down and just stares at him, still not saying a word. The silence lasted for a long time. A war of mind reading commenced between the two. Christie was torn between sadness and anger, but her face still blank. Eddy finally gave in and asked for her forgiveness.

Eddy: "I did you wrong. When master died, I thought you would never speak to me again after I left you behind in the fifth tournament. That combined with his death was something you should hate me for. You can fight me again and bring back honor to your grandfather. Understand Christie, that I am very sorry for avoiding you after all of this time. You will always be my first and favorite student, no matter what."

Christie: "Really?"

Eddy: "I mean it."

Christie: "But Eddy, why stay away from me? I know you tried to save avo, but still. You know you can't fight the Zaibatsu, or G Corp by yourself! Look where it got you! In a hospital! Do you want to know how Miguel and I found you?"

Eddy: "Miguel."

Christie: "Yea, he was my partner for a short while at the last tournament. He kept comparing me to his sister, which I thought was weird. Plus he was a heavy drinker, like avo used to be. This bothered me a lot. One night I let him touch me because he was so sad after hearing about more people getting killed by the Zaibatsu. I felt bad for him, so I told him he could touch me. So yea we were fighting and dating together. But the whole reason I joined the tournament was to find you. Anyway, we discovered a tip given to us by Lei Wulong about an incident in Russia, which involved Kazuya and a man in which fitted your description. We forfeited the tournament just to go there, but we didn't find anything, until Lei Wulong called us again to go to the Philippines. This time, I found out you were still alive at a prison! I was so overjoyed!"

Eddy: "Lei Wulong?"

Christie: "Not just him. There were several other Tekken fighters. Together we all traveled to Japan in order to stop Heihachi from absorbing True Ogre and his offspring's powers. This is how we found you unconscious. I thought you were really dead, Eddy. My world would have been over if you were gone. Not even Miguel could have fixed my unhappiness."

Eddy: "I thank you Christie, you didn't have to save me, but you did anyway." (Getting watery eyes.) "Thank you so much!"

Christie (gets closer to Eddy, starts sobbing.): "Eddy, you jerk! I can't ever stay mad at you! You taught me how to fight! To be strong! I wouldn't be who I am if not for you!"

The two embrace as a sign of remedied companionship. Eddy was very fortunate to have someone follow the ends of the earth just for his sake. This time he will not avoid her, for he realized that he loved Christie for the bravery, determination, and loyalty she exhibits. For Christie, she was just happy to be back with her master and crush. No way was she gonna let him run off anywhere without her approval. In a surprise move, Christie kicks off her pumps and lies down on the small hospital bed with Eddy even with her frilly dress on.

Eddy: "Christie?"

Christie: "I don't want to go back to the hotel. Let me stay with you. I won't take no this time. You can't beat me now that you're not walking. Am I right?"

Eddy (smiling.): "Yea, I can't fight you right now."

Christie: "That means I win."

Eddy (holds her tight.): "That's my Christie."

Christie: "That's right."

After cuddling some more, the two eventually fall asleep together on the hospital bed. After about 3 hours, the door is opened very slowly, but just enough to take a peek. It was Miguel who decided to see if Christie came by here. Indeed she did come by and what Miguel saw was something which almost makes him puke out his liquor. Christie snuggled up, sleeping over Eddy's chest on the hospital bed. He closes the door silently, and sighs in a deep breath.

Miguel (thinking): "I never had a chance did I. Just like my sister to keep her first love. Fuck this!"

The ruffian Spaniard stomped his way back towards the elevators. That girl looked so much like his beloved sister that he just had to keep stalking her. He should have trusted his instincts, and moved on without her. However, Miguel still laughed at the idea of humiliating Eddy in a fight right in front of Christie.

* * *

Notes: The end of part one. Can't say for sure when I will post part 2. If you got the end of this, thanks for reading. Feedback is always good. Btw, how is everyone liking Tekken Revolution?


End file.
